Healer
by venusgirl
Summary: Hiei is poisoned while on a secret mission from Reikai.  Kurama, who is dealing with his own identity issues...literally...heals him, but refuses to let Hiei fight alone, knowing Hiei's life is in danger.  HxK yaoi!
1. Chapter 1 Poison

Author's note: It's so great to be writing again Oh, how I've missed Kurama and Hiei! And the whole gang, of course…. It's been a long time since I've written an entire story that wasn't a one-shot…years! Please be kind (but not too kind. Let me know what I'm sucking at!), and let me know what you think :) Well, on with the story!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own these characters or this world or anything that has to do with them. Congrats, Togashi-san :D

**Chapter 1**

Hiei's vision blurred as he flitted desperately from tree top to tree top in the Ningenkai. Every now and then headlights shone in the corner of his eyes, making his head want to explode. _"Damn ningen contraptions,"_ Hiei thought to himself. Blood slowly leaked from a wound on his side.

Unwillingly, he slowed and swayed, black spots swimming in his vision. He wanted to stop completely, to lie down and simply let oblivion take him. He pressed his hand to his forehead and ripped at the seal concealing his jagan, needing its extra strength. The jagan glowed dimly; Hiei's powers were greatly diminished, and he had barely enough strength to call out for help. _~Kurama_ he called weakly. Hiei sank to his hands and knees, both shaking fervently. Sweat dripped down his forehead and off his nose. Hiei moaned. Telepathy, one of his most basic skills, was too strenuous for his body to handle in its current condition. "Not enough…" Hiei slumped to the ground, as a mist began falling from the sky, soaking through Hiei's cloak and chilling him to the bone. He breathed heavily and sighed as darkness washed over him.

Miles away, Kurama sat bolt upright in his bed. _~Hiei!_ he called out mentally. Nothing. _~HIEI!_ Again, nothing. Throwing the covers back, Kurama leaped out of bed, dressing quickly. "Please wait, Hiei, I'm coming," he whispered. He threw open his window and leaped outside, ignoring the pain that flared in his knees as he landed. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he was off, heedless of the rain that had begun falling. Reaching out with his energy, he felt wildly for any trace of Hiei, for any tree's memory of Hiei being in its branches recently. For fifteen full minutes, Kurama searched desperately, finding no trace of the little yokai.

Kurama halted suddenly and closed his eyes, feeling droplets of rain coursing down his skin, chilling him slightly. He tried to ignore the wetness, focusing all his mental strength on the task at hand. There it was again. A flicker of ki, Hiei's ki. He tried to pinpoint the exact location and finally growled in frustration. His spiritual awareness was pitiful as Shuichi Minamino. The dim signal came from roughly two miles east of Kurama. That was all he was able to decipher. Kurama sprinted off in the general direction it was coming from. Again, Kurama hoped beyond hope that Hiei would be whole enough to be helped when he finally found him. He recalled how strained and weak Hiei's telepathic call for help had been.

Picking up his pace, Kurama raced through trees, streets, and anything else that happened to be blocking his path to Hiei. Kurama ran the two miles in a mere five minutes, a feat to make any normal ningen question the fox demon's humanity. Building up his strength again, Kurama reached a small tendril of spiritual awareness out, searching for the familiar ki. At first, Kurama was frightened to discover that he could no longer feel the fire demon's energy at all. But just as soon as the fear crept in, it was quieted. There, not too far away, Kurama sensed the smallest inkling of Hiei's energy.

Exhaling a breath he had not realized he was holding, Kurama dashed toward a nearby copse of trees, Hiei's usual blazing energy diminished to a mere fog. Finally spotting the small figure, Kurama gasped, rushing to Hiei's side. The fire demon lay so still that Kurama feared he was already too late. Kurama admonished himself. How could Hiei be emitting any energy if he were dead? Kurama gathered the limp form in his arms and embraced him, eliciting a moan from Hiei, possibly the most beautiful and frightening sound Kurama thought he had ever heard.

Kurama quickly assessed the damage to his partner's body. He felt Hiei's head gingerly, hoping to find no head injuries. He was rewarded with only the feel of Hiei's firm, sturdy skull beneath his fingertips. Kurama sighed in relief. He continued looking over the fire demon's body, finally coming to the gash in Hiei's side. "'Che. Damn it." Kurama took his own shirt off, not minding the rain now pelting his bare back as he leaned over Hiei and wrapped the cloth around the wound, trying to stop the crimson flow that seemed intent on depleting all the blood from Hiei's body. Having done all he could for the side wound, Kurama quickly assessed his options, calculating Hiei's chances of making it the two miles to his house. He had no choice; he would die out here in the rain, and Kurama would catch his death of cold standing here with him. Kurama came to only one conclusion. He needed to get them both back to his house, and he needed Hiei to be as sheltered from the weather as possible.

He reached out to the nearest tree and grabbed two leaves from the branches. Manipulating their forms, he made them grow until they expanded about five and a half feet in length and three feet in width. Concentrating, he began the meticulous task of unweaving their very being, until both leaves became fibrous, like small, thin thread. He breathed out a sigh at the effort, and then wove the fibers around his friend, forming a sort of cocoon. Hiei was going to hate him for this; he hated being contained. _"At least he'll be alive to hate me,"_ Kurama thought sardonically. Kurama picked up his bundle, looking around to ensure no ningen were near, and raced off toward his home.

Ten minutes later found Kurama standing in his front yard. He had not anticipated his current predicament. It was three o'clock in the morning. Obviously, the front door was locked. Obviously he couldn't scale a tree and get both Hiei and himself inside his second story window. _"Well",_ Kurama thought dryly, _"I'm not a master thief for nothing_._"_ Pulling a seed from his scarlet trusses, Kurama leaked his ki into it, watching as a thin vine escaped from the pod, and inserted it into the keyhole. He listened carefully, his ears well-tuned to picking locks and listening for the pins in the tumbler deadbolt to click, one by one sliding into place. Kurama exhaled, and opened the door without a sound. Closing the door just as carefully, he sneaked up to his room noiselessly.

Setting the swaddled Hiei gingerly on his bed, Kurama unraveled the cocoon, afraid of what he might find. Worst case scenario, Hiei would be dead. Best case scenario, Hiei would be just as bad off as when Kurama found him in the tree copse. Hiei finally exposed, Kurama looked Hiei over once more. Both his lips and face were pale. Touching his skin, Kurama felt that it was clammy to the touch. Looking towards the gash on Hiei's side, Kurama tore back the clothing and inspected it closely. It wasn't very deep, but it bled excessively and was beginning to weep pus; in addition, the surrounding skin was colored an angry red. Kurama gasped as he noted the thin red streak that was steadily crawling from the wound, seeking its way to Hiei's heart. "Damn it," Kurama muttered. "Poison." He threw back the dust ruffle on his bed, which concealed several mysterious boxes behind it. Drawing a black leather one from its hiding place, Kurama lifted the lid off. Contained inside were several vials, all carefully marked. He sorted through them in a matter of nanoseconds, extracting several vials he had been searching for. One was labeled _antididonai_ _P._, one antipyretic, and another _scutum cortis_. Uncorking them, he began to quickly measure their contents, a teaspoon here, a pinch there. Dumping the measurement in a mortar, he quickly ground them to the consistency of loose tea with the pestle.

Dashing quickly but quietly downstairs, he filled a kettle with water and put it on a burner. Impatiently checking his mixture for what felt like the millionth time while waiting for the water to boil, Kurama finally heard the whistle signaling the water had reached the boiling point. Kurama yanked a mug from the cupboard and poured the steaming water. Carefully, he dumped the Makai medicine in an infuser and dipped it in the boiling water. Rather than wait the infuriating five brewing minutes downstairs, Kurama rushed back up the stairs to check on his patient's status.

What Kurama found was nothing short of disappointing and gut-wrenching. The slim red vine of poison continued its ascent up Hiei's chest with alarming speed. Already, it had moved several inches. _"There's not much time left. Please, fight, Hiei. You always fight. Don't quit now!"_ Racing against the clock, Kurama ran downstairs and dribbled honey into the cup, ensuring that Hiei would ingest the otherwise bitter concoction. Bringing the cup upstairs, Kurama knelt next to the bed and lifted Hiei's limp form to a near sitting position. Bringing the cup to his lips, Kurama wedged a pinky finger in Hiei's mouth to open it and poured the liquid in slowly. Brown rivulets trickled down Hiei's face, but some did manage to slide down his throat.

When the last drop was gone from the cup, Kurama rocked back on his heels and sat the ceramic mug on the carpet. He rubbed his hand over his eyes, running them back through his tangled locks. Standing, he slid the desk chair over to the side of the bed. _"And now we wait,"_ he thought. After an hour of careful observation, noting the poison came no closer to the heart, Kurama fell into a fitful sleep and dreamt of a hungry heart-consuming monster and burning pyres.

2nd Author's Note: Alright, first before I forget, a note on the medicines Kurama used in case anyone was curious. _Antididonai _is basically Greek for antidote; the _P._ stood for poison. Antipyretic is just a fancy medical term for fever reducer. _Scutum cortis_ is Latin for "shield of the heart." _Cor_ stands for "heart," and _scutum_ means "shield." Add _–tis_, and you get "shield of the heart." (Thank you Reyka Sivao for pointing out that I was indeed wrong before. LOL It has been rectified, readers:) What you now read is correct.)

Second, sorry this chapter wasn't very action-y, but I had to set up the plot. There will be action to come, fear not!


	2. Chapter 2 Healing

Author's Note: Alright, chapter 2 This story had a surprising number of hits after only being up a short while. Thank you to all who read my stories! Sorry, but I will be switching the POV periodically, but I think it will be pretty obvious. If there is any confusion, an apology beforehand… ~venusgirl

_I'll keep you alive if you show me the way ~Breaking Benjamin_ I love this line from the song "Give Me a Sign." I think it will be a line I keep in mind as I continue writing this story. To me, it symbolizes the loneliness that both Hiei and Kurama feel at times and how they each want to help fulfill the other, but aren't always sure how.

**Chapter 2**

Hiei stirred. His mind felt groggy, and it took him several minutes to come to his senses. His head ached dully, and oddly enough, he had a strange taste in his mouth that reminded him of honey, though his mouth felt cottony and his tongue felt swollen. He could hear birds chirping somewhere nearby, and he wondered if he was still in the Ningenkai park, the last place he remembered being. He immediately disposed of that thought; he was much too comfortable. His entire body screamed at him to simply go back to sleep, to slip into the sweet, comforting darkness once again. But his mind and his sense of self-preservation warred against what his body wanted.

Rubbing the gunk from his crusted eyes, he blinked wearily and looked around at his surroundings. He instantly recognized the scenery as Kurama's bedroom and realized the reason he was so comfortable was because he was spread out in Kurama's soft bed, laying on Kurama's soft pillow, and blanketed by Kurama's luxurious down comforter. In fact, the only thing missing from Kurama's bed was its owner. Turning his head, he saw that the person he had been looking for was sitting next to the bed in a hard, wooden chair. Hiei sat up quietly, not wanting to wake his partner, who had dark circles beneath his eyes. As he reached a completely upright position, he winced at the pain in his side. Frowning, he looked down at his abdomen, noting clean bandages had been administered. Peeling them back, Hiei glanced at the wound beneath, startled to see it was extremely shallow considering the amount of pain he was in. The youkai opened and closed his mouth, noting again the feeling that his mouth was full of cotton. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, his feet dangling in midair. Hopping off the bed, Hiei crept through the bedroom and opened the door noiselessly. He stopped and listened, but heard no other sounds coming from the house. He nodded to himself, assuming that Shiori must be at her ningen workplace. He continued down the hall, and reaching the stairs, he padded down them without a sound, the carpet muffling his footsteps. Opening the cupboards in the kitchen, he picked a glass and filled it from the tap, drinking the cool water and letting it rid his mouth of the alien feeling.

Upstairs, Kurama jolted awake. He leaped forward in his seat, looking around wildly. For a brief moment he wondered why he was staring at his bed instead of laying in it. Then the events of the previous night, if it had truly been only one night ago, came rushing back to him. Kurama felt disoriented, likely a symptom of lack of sleep, and shook his head. He jerked his up, suddenly realizing he shouldn't be staring at an empty bed. Kurama stood up so quickly he upset the chair and felt out with his energy. Hiei was here. He breathed a sigh of relief. Glancing at the clock to ensure that his human mother would already be at work, he opened the door and began his search. Immediately he figured Hiei would likely have gone the kitchen, the refrigerator being a constant source of enjoyment to the fire demon. Reaching the kitchen, he spotted an open refrigerator, and behind the door, Hiei. Kurama almost chuckled seeing Hiei with a piece of fried chicken dangling from his mouth.

Kurama cleared his throat.

Hiei looked up, apparently noticing him for the first time.

"Hiei," Kurama said in his most authoritative voice. "You shouldn't be up yet! Do you have any idea how injured you were when I found you! You could have died; you would have if I hadn't found you in time and had the ability to cure you!" The thought scared Kurama more than he thought it could have, and certainly more than he knew it should have. "Come on, we need to get you back into bed so I can check your wounds again." Grasping Hiei's hand, he led shorter up the stairs.

Hiei tried to protest, but was silenced by a glare from Kurama. "Hn. Have it your way, fox. I'm perfectly fine, though." Reluctantly, Hiei allowed himself to be led up the stairs and set on the bed like a child. He watched the kitsune leave the room. Kurama was clearly worried. In fact, Hiei would almost say Kurama looked scared. He quickly dismissed this thought. There was no way in hell one of the deadliest and most feared demons ever to roam the Makai was scared for his sake. Why should he be? But, maybe…

He was snapped out of his reverie by Kurama's sudden return, a first aid kit in his hands. He watched skeptically as Kurama's soft fingertips gently pulled his shirt over his head and slowly ran his hands down Hiei's chest, ending finally at the bandaged wound. Hiei shivered, and his hands went instantly to Kurama's arms.

Kurama's emerald eyes flew up at the electrifying touch, meeting Hiei's ruby eyes. "Hiei," he whispered. It was all he had time to utter before Hiei's lips crushed his, hungry, exploratory. Kurama's breaths came in short gasps, and he found his lips meeting Hiei's just as eagerly. The feel of their lips moving together was phenomenal, and other parts of Kurama's body were responding eagerly, as well. Kurama moaned and leaned into Hiei.

Hiei winced, the wound on his side aching. He tried to hide it, but Kurama was too observant for his own damn good. Clutching his side, Hiei told him so.

Kurama chuckled, but seriousness quickly washed over his features once again. "Your wound needs tending." Almost mechanically, Kurama continued to aid Hiei. Taking the bandage off, Kurama was pleased to see that it was no longer bleeding. However, the corners of Kurama's lips pulled downward as he spied the pus that still gathered around the opening, and the surrounding skin was still inflamed and red. Standing, he gathered his vialed herbs along with his mortar and pestle from the previous night and headed for the door. "I'll be right back, Hiei. I'm just going to make you another brew."

Hiei raised one eyebrow. "Another brew? Did I have a first brew? You must have put something extremely strong in it if I don't remember," Hiei joked, trying to lighten Kurama's deadly calmness, which was clearly caused by his worry, even if Hiei couldn't place its source.

Kurama managed a smile. "Yes, another brew. I gave you one last night when I brought you here from the park. You were unconscious; that's why you do not remember." Turning, he left the room.

Hiei slumped. He had never seen Kurama like this. Not that he wasn't used to the youko's naturally cool demeanor, but it was never directed at him, and had certainly never been caused by him. If Kurama had the natural ability, he was certain the room would have dropped several degrees from his mood alone.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Kurama sighed, tired all over. Measuring his Makai herbs, this time adding a pain reliever to the batch, he dumped them in the mortar and again grinded them with the pestle fluidly. Kettle whistling, Kurama poured the boiling liquid into a new, clean mug, inserting the stuffed infuser and allowing the brew to steep. _"That brew was one of my strongest. I don't understand how the infection could have possibly survived it…Who the hell could have done this? Who knows that much about herb lore? Not many demons take the time to study something so…nonviolent in nature."_ Kurama plucked the infuser from the cup, gritting his teeth as he burned his index finger. He mindlessly suckled the tip of his finger and dribbled a liberal amount of honey in the cup. Gathering his belongings and the piping hot cup of medicine, he headed back up the stairs, determined to get some information out of the little fire demon.

Back in his room, Kurama handed Hiei the steaming cup. "Careful, it's hot."

Hiei raised his brow. "Have you ever seen me burned, Kurama?"

"Point taken," Kurama laughed.

Seconds turned into minutes as the silence pressed in on them. The only sound in the room was the steady tick tock of the clock on the wall and the sound of Hiei sipping the medicine from the cup. Finished, Hiei set the empty cup on the nightstand.

"Kurama," Hiei began at the time same time Kurama said, "Hiei."

They both stopped and stared at the other and then began laughing.

"You first," Kurama urged, hoping Hiei would give him the information he sought without having to pry or ask questions. He would be disappointed.

"The taste of honey in my mouth this morning makes sense now," Hiei explained nonchalantly.

Kurama wasn't sure whether to laugh hysterically or scowl. He was certain that whatever his facial expression was while his emotions warred against each other was comical. Finally, the red head sighed. "Hiei." He stopped, chewing his lip in consternation. He had to say this just the right way, or Hiei wouldn't tell him anything. After too many seconds passed and he could tell his partner was becoming impatient, he decided perhaps bluntness was the best way after all. "Hiei, I need to know how you were wounded. It's not like you."

Now Hiei scowled. "I can't tell you that, fox."

"Why on earth not, Hiei?" Kurama sputtered, growing frustrated. He knew Hiei wasn't going to readily give up any information.

"Because, frankly, it's none of your business," Hiei replied coolly.

Kurama breathed deeply. He needed to regain his cool. _"Why is Hiei the only one who can frustrate me so much when it's usually him I need to keep a level head about?"_ Counting to ten, he tried again. "Hiei…onegai. I need to know who this is. Whoever gave you that wound is very dangerous. Their knowledge of poisons and herbs may exceed even my own. Which means I can't help you when you go back. And as much as I hate it, I know you'll go back."

Hiei's crimson eyes sparked. "Poisons?"

"Yes," Kurama admitted. "I wasn't going to tell you, but the wound on your side—I'm assuming it was done by a blade, though I shudder to think of a foe already so dangerous and who has won a sword match against you—clearly poisoned the tip of the sword. I've given you two antidotes so far. Luckily I halted the poison before it had the chance to attack your heart. It's the infection I'm concerned about now. The infection still lives, feeding off you, and you yourself should be able to note that your body is running about three degrees higher than normal." The red head frowned at the raven haired demon next to him.

Hiei looked down. He let Kurama know for the second time that day that he was much too observant for his own damn good.

Kurama was not so amused as the first time. "Hiei, I'm afraid if you go against this demon by yourself again…" He stopped short, unable to continue for the moment. Gathering his will power, he finished, "I'm afraid you won't come back to me."

Hiei, startled, gazed at Kurama, clearly confused. "You're scared? For me?" Hiei was clearly concentrating with effort. "Why?" he added.

"I thought it was pretty obvious, Hiei. I love you." Kurama's gaze was downcast, but at the last three words, he lifted his eyes, meeting Hiei's.

Hiei sat back on his hands, startled. Sure, he and Kurama were partners, friends even. Yes, it was true that they met occasionally and warmed a bed together. Maybe Hiei had even hoped…but what Kurama was talking about…it wasn't possible, not for him. He decided Kurama simply must want this information very badly for some reason. Perhaps he merely hoped to learn from this demon who Kurama readily admitted knew more about poisons and herbs that he did. "Hn. Kurama, Ningenkai is poisoning your brain."

Kurama shook his head. "Ningenkai has made me see things that should have been obvious. Makai blinds. My heart has healed and grown here in the Ningenkai." Memories washed over him. Memories of his mother cradling him as an infant. Of her picking him up when he fell down. Of her tucking him into bed at night and singing until he was asleep and her voice was gruff. Of her laughing with him. Of her crying with him. Of her lying in a hospital bed, her scarred arms exposed, scars she had taken for him. Of him ready to give his life so that hers might not end.

He also had memories of meeting Hiei. Of recognizing the loneliness Hiei felt, something akin to his own at times. Of taking Hiei in, of talking with him, of laughing with him, of fighting with him, of bringing friends like Yusuke and even Kuwabara together to form a team so that Hiei might have others he could count on and call friends. He had memories of nights less lonesome when Hiei came and laid beside him. Sometimes they took pleasure in one another, sometimes they just laid together and slept in one another's arms.

Kurama knew Hiei could love. He had seen all that he had done for his sister, Yukina. One didn't just have a jagan eye surgically implanted at the risk of death for duty and honor alone, though that is exactly what Hiei would have others believe. He had watched over Yukina and protected her in the most selfless, loving way possible—he would not even reveal to her that he was her brother, or that he had made countless sacrifices on her behalf. He gained nothing from all the pain he went through, except to see his sister safe and happy. Yes, Hiei could love, even if he didn't recognize it. He had long hoped he would eventually feel the same way about him that he felt for the easily agitated fire demon.

"I love you, Hiei," he repeated.

Hiei, clearly trying to hide a blush, "hn"ed once again. "Alright, have it your way, you sentimental youko. No matter, though; what does that have to do with your insistence of knowing my attacker or my mission?"

Kurama growled deep in the back of his throat. Hiei could swear he saw amber flecks in Kurama's green eyes. "Ah, simple. Because once I know who did, I can hunt down the miserable excuse for a demon who hurt you…and end his or her life very slowly."

2nd Author's Note: Whew! I've been waiting to write that last page about Kurama learning to love and his and Hiei's misunderstood emotions forever! :) Anyway, I hope everyone has enjoyed chapter 2. Look forward to chapter 3 probably later this week. Please review if you have time and let me know what you think so far! Any suggestions/criticisms are accepted and appreciated. HxK forever! ~venusgirl


	3. Chapter 3 Differences

Author's Note: The story's moving right along, ne? XD But, readers…estoy triste! I'm getting sad that no one has reviewed…I think I'd have tears of joy to see a flame right about now… Please R&R! If there is something about the writing that's not vibing with the readers, I need to accommodate :) Oh, and hopefully we will be getting more action soon. I really keep trying to push it, but these characters have a mind of their own…it's sort of unnerving at times, you know?

**Chapter 3**

Hiei's eyes widened, and his mouth felt dry. "Kurama?" he asked tentatively.

He received only a snarl in reply.

Okay, so obviously softness was going to get him nowhere. That was just fine with the fire demon. It wasn't his style anyway. This time his voice cut like steel, and was equally cold, "Kurama."

Kurama's green eyes, still sporting amber flecks, turned on him, his gaze penetrating through Hiei very core.

Hiei suppressed a shudder. Surely it was not only the attack on him that fueled Kurama's anger. It wasn't only that that had Hiei worried.

He wasn't quite sure whom he was speaking with—his friend whom he'd grown to know, trust…more…or the Youko that always lurked beneath the surface somewhere. The first he had no problems with handling. The latter, though, was not someone he wanted to be on the opposite side of even a verbal outbreak.

"Kurama," he pressed again, the steel-edge tone still in his voice. "This is unlike you. You always keep your cool. It keeps you alive. Remember that."

Hiei watched, anticipating the possibility of a violent torrent to explode from the fox. Instead, he saw Kurama's expression, shoulders, and body relax. Inside, Hiei sighed in relief. He still hadn't regained all of his strength, and this fever was preventing his youki from fully restoring his depleted energy.

Kurama felt his muscles untighten. He hadn't realized he was tensed to begin with. He put his palm up to his forehead. His head felt clouded, all his thoughts felt muffled.

He drew a deep breath. That was because it hadn't been him talking, or his thoughts that were in his head. _"Damn it!"_ "Youko," he muttered under his breath. He could feel the youko now, trying break free, trying to take control. The feel of the youko surrounded him and was in him, eating at him, clawing at his skin.

_"Just let me out for a little while, Shuichi,"_ the silver-haired fox crooned. The sound was like a caress. Youko knew how to coax, but Kurama was not going to give him the chance. It could not work against him.

Kurama tensed again. "Like hell," he managed through gritted teeth. He raked his pale, slender fingers through his hair. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes as he felt the hair being torn from his scalp by his own merciless hands.

Kurama shouted in agony as Youko carelessly tore through his mind, struggling to gain footing over his human counterpart. Kurama's stomach churned and threatened to release its contents at the onslaught. It felt like his mind was being shredded, as if Youko's claws existed in some tangible way inside his mind.

Psychic prowess had never been his forte, but having a telepathic fire demon around had taught him quickly enough how to effectively form a psychic barrier to protect his mind. He used this advantage now, an advantage the Youko did not possess. He bit his lip at the effort, tasting blood. The metallic taste helped him focus. With one final push, he managed lock Youko back into the farthest recesses of his mind, and growled, "I am master of this body."

Youko screamed at being caged. Kurama's head pounded as his demon half shook the bars of his mental cage.

Kurama came to himself. He was disoriented, but could feel the plush carpet digging into his hands and knees, even through his pants. He found himself staring blurrily at the carpet, strands of flaming red hair entwined through his fingers. Next to his hands, he could see drops of blood pooling on the carpet, along with tears and sweat.

It was not until then he felt how tired he was. His clothes clung to him, damp and clammy. His bones felt brittle, and yet gelatinous all at the same time. His limbs shook like leaves on a tree in a maelstrom. His breath came in small, but rapid pants. His vision was beginning to blur, and black, fuzzy spots were forming on the carpet beneath him. Calming and deepening his breathing, he managed to push away the ensuing nothingness.

Weakly, the exhausted red head pushed himself back onto his heels, dazed.

Hiei sat on Kurama's bed, watching wide-eyed as his partner clearly fought something Hiei could not see, could not sense…could not touch. This was not his fight. Not by his own choice, but he could not join.

A low growl rose in the back of his throat. Kurama was his partner, his friend, his comrade, his one, and he could not help him. He didn't know what was happening, and it infuriated Hiei to no end.

He could only sit and watch, eyes narrowed, waiting for whatever chance he may have to be of use to Kurama.

Hiei's ears perked as Kurama's lips parted, "I am master of this body."

_"So, my assumptions were correct. I _was_ speaking with the Youko earlier."_

Hiei wasted no time. He finally understood. Kurama was at war internally with his demonic self. Whoever was stronger would gain ownership of the physical form they shared.

He leaped mentally into Kurama's mind only to be thrown out as mental wards were thrown into place. Hiei mind reverberated painfully, but he distantly heard an inhuman shriek.

Hiei pinched his eyes shut and shook his head, clearing it, regaining his self. Opening his eyes, he saw Kurama kneeling on the floor, shaking from head to toe.

The small demon was at his side in the blink of an eye.

"Kurama?" asked tentatively. He knew that if Youko had gained control he would have regained the form of the demon thief; but, Hiei was willing to take no chances.

He could see Kurama was struggling for breath. Hiei moved at a painfully slow rate for him and possibly even a human; slowly, so slowly, he raised a hand to his friend's shoulder. The muscles beneath his hand twitched, and Hiei nearly moved his hand away. Kurama made his disapproval apparent, and quickly.

"Stay," he rasped.

Hiei protectively wrapped his arm around the spirit fox. "Come on," Hiei spoke softly. "Let's get you to the bed."

Kurama smiled appreciatively, still dangerously pale. "Who is supposed to be taking care of whom, Hiei?" he teased.

"Hn, your witty retorts can't fool me, fox. You're worse off than I am right now." Hiei hoisted Kurama to his feet.

Kurama's legs quivered, and the three steps to the bed were agony. "I'll live, Hiei; you needn't worry."

"Don't give me any of your crap, Kurama! Would you mind explaining to me what the hell just happened?" Hiei exploded.

Kurama, being already well-acquainted with his fire demon's sudden outbursts, took it in stride. "I'm sure you've already guessed."

Hiei growled. "You and the Youko were fighting, that much is obvious. But, were you really fighting for…dominion?"

Kurama grimaced. "I suppose that is the best way to explain what was happening."

Hiei thought for a moment, and Kurama patiently waited, expecting more. "Is it like that all the time? I was under the impression that Youko willingly relinquished his hold when he traveled to Ningenkai and possessed Shuichi Minamino." He stared at Kurama.

"Well, in a manner, yes. However, consider Youko. I realize you are not superbly familiar with him, but do you really believe he would remain subservient to someone who is weak? It is too far beneath him to do so, surely you must understand that. However, to answer your question, no, it is not always so difficult to retain dominion, as you put it. When I am angered greatly though, or feel that I need great strength, a strength beyond my own, the Youko acts upon that impulse. He sees it as an opportunity for freedom. He knows he has a greater chance of being allowed out of his cage, for he truly is caged. It's a shame, but nothing short of what he knew he was getting himself into when he came to this world."

Hiei thought about the gravity of this revelation. The fact that the Youko was unleashed through anger and desperation was something Hiei stored away for future reference. After all, Hiei could hardly believe his own life was worth all the agitation and worry. Hiei pushed his what-ifs aside. "Is it possible for him to regain dominance…permanently?"

Kurama, a bit stung, only nodded reluctantly. "Yes, in a few short years, it will be possible. I would estimate twelve at the most. Around that time, my human body will be past its peak and will begin its slow descent toward the end of its life. At that time, it is very possible Youko could take over permanently." He tried to hide the bitterness at the confession, but failed miserably. _"It's only natural that Hiei would be more interested in you as Youko, you fool,"_ Kurama admitted mentally. The simple fact that it was reasonable did nothing to abate the constricting, painful feeling in his chest.

Hiei continued bluntly, "You seem upset. Is it Youko's possible return that makes you feel that way?"

"Something like that, Hiei," Kurama said roughly, averting his gaze, and raking his fingers through his hair in frustration.

Hiei cocked a brow. "You're not usually so ambiguous. What exactly is it then?"

"Nothing for you to worry yourself over, Hiei. Not now, maybe not ever." Kurama's eyes were downcast.

"All you really need to worry about right now is recovery," Kurama reminded the fire youkai, changing the subject gladly.

"And all you need to worry about, fox, is keeping your cool in the future, so you don't die before you reach the age where Youko might take over," Hiei countered.

Kurama swallowed the bitterness. "Of course, Hiei."

2nd AN: Ah, and the angst lives on :) Remember to review, please, even if it is saying you don't particularly like something about the story (no saying you don't like yaoi, you were warned and clearly must not be that offended seeing as you've reached chapter 3). Thanks again, readers! I love you all!


	4. Chapter 4 Determination

Author's Note: OMG, guys! Sorry, it has been two weeks since I've posted! I would say I've been busy, but what a horrible lie THAT would be! I hope you enjoy the chapter :) Written wholly to Evanescence and Breaking Benjamin playlists…yes. LOL

**Chapter 4**

Hiei pulled up his stiff leather boots without a word. Kurama sat on his bed, just as wordless, and watched as his partner readied for departure.

The redhead sighed. "I know this is useless, but I don't suppose I could convince you to stay?"

Without hesitation, Hiei answered, "No."

Kurama's gaze focused on the carpet, and his throat constricted.

Hiei paused. "Whatever your ambitions are, Kurama, don't follow me." Before Kurama had the chance to respond, Hiei was gone.

Kurama stared blindly at the place where Hiei had been, the emptiness cruel and frightening. Despite Hiei's warning, there was no way Kurama was going to sit around while Hiei went out and got himself killed. And what the hell did he mean by his "ambitions?" Kurama shook his head. Sometimes he just didn't understand the way the little koorime's mind worked, but he had a sinking suspicion it had to do with his own revelation of those three little words.

Kurama slipped a pair of shoes on and headed out the door. He needed to find Yusuke. For some reason, Yusuke always knew everything while Kurama was left in the dark. He couldn't really blame Yusuke, though. It was usually Koenma who made a point of keeping Hiei and Kurama out of each other's business, constantly waiting on a revolt from the two of them.

Kurama walked down the sidewalk. Despite the weather being quite agreeable, it was difficult for Kurama, who usually enjoyed being outside, to find any pleasure in the sun that was beating down on him, warming his hair and face, nor any pleasure in the birds that were chirruping cheerfully in the nearby trees.

It was several blocks to Yusuke's house, as he lived in another precinct. Kurama arrived without realizing he had walked so far. His thoughts were absent. All his focus was on discovering Hiei's secret and disobeying Hiei's last request, thereby ensuring it wasn't final his request.

Kurama looked up as Yusuke approached him.

"Hey, Kurama, what are you doing in my neck of the woods?"

Kurama wasted no time. "What sort of mission did Koenma send Hiei on?" His voice conveyed that there would no tolerance of any evasions or half-truths.

Yusuke paused momentarily, for once at a loss for words. Then he sighed. "Damn it." He rubbed the back of neck. "So, you figured it out, huh? I told Koenma he'd never be able to keep it from you, but you know him. Body of toddler, brain of a toddler."

"And?" Kurama pressed.

Yusuke met his gaze. "You know I'm not supposed to tell you anything, right? Strict orders from Koenma."

"I see," Kurama said. He didn't want to get violent with Yusuke, but he would if he had to. Before it was required, though, Yusuke continued.

"Which is exactly why I don't give a damn and will tell you anyway. I never did think it was right the way Koenma always keeps stuff from you guys. You've earned my trust."

Kurama smiled. "Thank you. Please tell me all you know. I fear Hiei's life is at stake."

Yusuke raised a brow. "Not that I don't believe you, but that's hard to," Yusuke paused, "well, believe."

Kurama told Yusuke of the events that had occurred in the past thirty six hours, leaving out the more personal aspects, of course.

"Damn, I think you're right Kurama." Yusuke sighed. "Okay, here's all I know. Koenma sent Hiei after a certain artifact. I think it had something to do with a spell to raise people from the dead for a zombie army or something like that."

Kurama paled. "The Scroll of Manacht?" he whispered.

"Yeah, that sounds familiar. You know it?" Yusuke queried.

"There isn't a demon in the Makai who hasn't heard of it or at least heard stories at bedtime about Manacht. He was a very powerful leader and general in a demon army long ago. Before Yomi, Mukuro, and Raizen ruled the Makai, the land was broken up into several smaller, mainly nomadic, tribes. The smallest tribes were destroyed quickly or coerced to join larger, more powerful tribes. There were literally thousands roaming the Makai. That is how it was when I was still Youko. I was the leader of my tribe, if you will. Really, we were just a gang of thieves, but all feared and knew of us. Long had we searched for the Scroll of Manacht. Can you imagine the possibilities? An army of corpses which could not feel, could not die. Whoever controlled such an army would be the top rulers of Makai.

"However, even by my time the scroll was ancient, something only heard of in stories. Manacht was a very powerful demon. Humans would probably call him a wizard or a sorcerer, because his powers were so great. He controlled the elements at his will, and he had the ability to write incantations that actually worked. Many psychics can now do the same thing, but then, in the demon realm, it was unheard of.

"Manacht had several followers. Really, they were just demons who were too scared to resist him. When Manacht finally perfected the incantation to bring the dead back to life, you can imagine that all feared him even more. A sect within his own followers revolted and assassinated Manacht. With his death, his army of the dead returned to corpses, just bones and dust, once again. The spell died with Manacht.

"Several demons scoured high and low to find the scroll he had written the incantation on, but to no avail. The scroll has never been located. Some speculate if he wrote incantation down at all. However, others swear he did, hearing if from a father, who heard it from his father, who heard it from his father, and so on down the line to those who actually stood with Manacht, from those who were closest and most loyal to Manacht and his vision."

Yusuke whistled. "Wow, guy sounds like a real loony." Yusuke paused briefly, but then began again in earnest. "Wait a minute! If no one ever found it, how the hell does Koenma expect Hiei to find it? Why now?"

"Yes, this is something I must ask Koenma personally when I arrive in Reikai." Kurama turned and began to walk away. "Thank you, Yusuke."

"Hey, wait! You know I'm not going to let you go alone! Hiei might be a bastard sometimes, but he's kind of grown on me, you know? And besides, I'm going to pound the brat into the ground for even sending Hiei on such a ridiculous mission in the first place!" Yusuke pounded his right fist in his left palm, as if to prove his point.

Kurama laughed. "I can't say your aid won't be welcome. I fear our enemy is very strong."

"What about Kuwabara? I'll be listening to him bitch for weeks if we leave him out of this. And he bitches enough as it is." Yusuke rolled his chocolate eyes.

Kurama nodded. "As I said, any aid is welcome on this mission. Just don't tell Hiei an invitation was extended. Otherwise I'll be listening to it for years…possibly decades." Kurama sighed.

Yusuke chuckled. "Fair enough. Kuwabara ran into us and insisted he come along and I didn't feel like kicking his ass to make him stay."

Kurama fought to hide a smile. "Do you think he's at home?"

"Nah, the arcade if I know him," Yusuke replied.

Yusuke and Kurama, as expected, found the carrot head with his face in a video game. They went outside, and after explaining the situation, Kuwabara sneered. "So, the shrimp needs me to save his puny ass, huh? Well, whatever, it gets me away from Shizuru for a few days anyway. She's been a slave driver lately with the entrance exams only a month away."

"Right…Can we go now?" Yusuke asked.

"Get off my back, Urameshi! I'm not holding us back. Let's go, already!" Kuwabara screeched.

Kurama sighed. He found it worrisome that his best friend and lover's fate was in the hand of these two. He cleared his throat. "We really must be going to Reikai now."

"Right," Yusuke said. "Yo, Botan, get your ass down here!" he shouted at the sky, ignoring passersby who stared.

"I swear, Yusuke! I shouldn't come at all when you're so rude! When will you learn some manners?"

Everyone turned to see a girl in a pink kimono with blue hair floating on a wooden oar.

"Aha! There you are! What took you so long?" Yusuke joked.

"I got here in five seconds, you moron! This had better be important. I do have a job, you know!" Botan yelled.

Yusuke carelessly rubbed his pinky finger in the ear Botan had shouted in. "Could have fooled me." He ignored Botan's fuming expression. "Anyway, we need to get to Spirit World. Care to give us a lift?"

"Can we make it a permanent trip in your case?" Botan muttered. It was then that she noticed Kurama amongst them. She gulped. "Why do you need to go to Spirit World, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Actually, I do," Yusuke replied hotly. "But, let's just say we're paying a visit to Koenma."

Botan's eyes narrowed. She opened her mouth, but seeing Kurama's and Yusuke's combined expressions, decided better of it. "Ahaha!" she laughed. "Splendid! Let's get going! Haste, not waste!"

"Even I know that's wrong…" Kuwabara said under his breath.

"What was that?" Botan chirped.

"Eh-heh, nothing, ma'am."

"Time really is of the essence," Kurama stated flatly. "If you don't mind, can we get going?"

Seeing she was not going to be able to stall them any longer, Botan sighed. "Let's go then," she said, waiting for them to all load on her oar, which extended to fit extra passengers. With nothing else said, she escorted the three to the gates of the Reikai.

_"Wait for me, Hiei. Don't be foolish,"_ Kurama pleaded silently.

Hiei's boots crunched the thirsty, dusty dirt beneath them. He breathed deeply, letting the acrid air of his home fill his nostrils. He turned his head briefly back the portal he had come from, back to the Ningenkai.

"Why do I have the feeling that damn fox isn't going to listen to me?" he asked himself under his breath. He sighed. "Well, if he does, it's his own business. Why should I care?" He paused. Why did he care? He shook his head. That nonsense wouldn't do him any good here in the Makai. He needed that scroll. It was his ticket to freedom. He wouldn't be at that brat, Koenma's, beck and call anymore. All he needed to do was deliver it to him, and he was free. No more missions. No more restrictions.

He would get that scroll one way or another, and no one was going to get in his way this time.

2nd A/N: Once again, this story has taken a turn I did not foresee. I swear Kurama made up that whole Scroll of Manacht thing, not me! I swear it! (Readers: She's finally lost it…how sad.) . Please review! Thank you all so much for reading! :)


	5. Chapter 5 Resistance

Author's Note: Hi, again! Once again, I'm sorry it took so long :/ sigh. Well, now I'm back at it, so let's get going! Recap from last time: Hiei just entered Makai looking for the Scroll of Manacht, an ancient artifact that has an incantation written on it which will raise an army of the dead, and one which Koenma wants desperately enough that he is willing to exchange Hiei's complete freedom for. Kurama is on his way to the Reikai with Yusuke and Kuwabara, guided a by a very nervous Botan. Now, on with the story!

**Chapter 5**

The gleaming metal of Hiei's katana pressed against the throat of the hereto useless youkai. The youkai gulped, drawing beads of blood from the area directly under his Adam's apple. Sweat trickled down his temple, and his eyes darted rapidly, seeking an escape.

"Please, I swear I do not know a thing," the demon began in a thick accent. "The scroll, it was lost so long ago…so long. Do you see? How can know of its location, eh? It has been lost to all. Very sad, very tragic. I can see why you want it so badly, it is very powerful, no? But I cannot help you; I know nothing."

Hiei pulled the demon up closer to his body, and said quietly, but clearly, "Pity."

The demon's eyes bulged and whatever his gurgled last words were, they were lost to the katana's swift and merciless cry.

"Che." Hiei spit on the ground, already turning away before the body had time to hit the forest floor. _"Damn it, that's the tenth dead end this week."_ Hiei walked solemnly through the forest, surrounded by the noises of the Makai. The wind whistled through the trees, predatory birds screeched through the air, searching for prey, some large enough to snatch unsuspecting lower demons or demon children from the ground and devour them with ease back at their nests. Or rip them to shreds while they were still alive and feed them to their offspring. Hiei himself had witnessed such a thing several times seeing as he frequented tree limbs as a resting place.

Spotting a tree with full, lush foliage, Hiei flitted to the top. The mass of leaves made for excellent cover from any thieves or lower class demons. Of course, leaves alone wouldn't hide him from youkai whose abilities outmatched his own, but then, those were far and few between.

The branch sank a little and bobbed under his light weight, but gave no groans of protest, and so Hiei sank to the branch and leaned his back against the trunk, grateful for the rest and peace. It had been two days since he had slept, three since he had eaten anything, and he had grown weary. He had been certain this demon would know something.

Hiei pursed his lips and furrowed his brows. The demon had tried to say something when he had finally ended his miserable excuse for an existence, but Hiei had no idea what it was. What if he had been about to reveal something? Another clue? Maybe even the location of the scroll itself?

Hiei growled in frustration. Why hadn't he been more patient? Why hadn't he extended the torture and perhaps revealed the much guarded information he seeked? After all, this demon had come highly recommended from the last demon he'd slaughtered. And now he had no more clues.

Hiei caught himself in the middle of his mental query. Never before had Hiei questioned his own methods of gaining information from others. He had always thought himself quite thorough. He scowled. The more important question here was why the hell was he sounding like a certain sadistically persuasive and strategic redhead he knew? _"I've been spending too much time around that calculating fox!"_

Sighing, Hiei leaned his head against the tree trunk. Hunger and sleep were warring with each other. Hunger won. Hiei reached in the folds of his pocket and retrieved some dried meat that he had pilfered off the youkai he just killed. _"At least the bastard was good for something," _Hiei thought dryly. He chewed the meat slowly, thinking about what his next move should be. As much as he hated to admit it, he had no idea how to proceed. His only link was dead. He was back to square one.

Hiei finished his scant meal too quickly for him. His hunger had not been satisfied, but he was used to the gnawing, rumbling feeling in his stomach. Rather than focusing on the light discomfort, Hiei resigned himself to getting a few hours of sleep. He would function more efficiently after some rest. Nestling down against the branch, Hiei let the pine smell surrounding him lull him to sleep. He began to drift, and somewhere nearby, he thought he could detect the smell of roses. His mind thoughts flickered to Kurama, and he smiled briefly before he scowled.

His raven hair and cloak fluttered in the breeze that managed to breach the leaves and limbs of his makeshift shelter. It caressed his skin and made him feel comfortable. The noises of his home were somewhat like a lullaby, lulling him to sleep. But sleep did not come. Rather, more images of his fox came to him…when had Kurama become _his_ fox? Hiei's eyes snapped open, and he was startled to realize he'd been calling Kurama that, in his mind only, of course, for months now. Kurama wasn't…Hiei didn't…oh, forget it. Hiei sighed. He was lying to himself if he said he didn't care for Kurama. Damn it. He had never felt for someone so strongly before, except maybe his sister, but that was different. The feelings were so different. He felt protective of Yukina, a certain _duty_ toward her, but for Kurama…. Hiei admitted he didn't know. He had a hard time putting to words his feelings for the kitsune. What did one call what he felt for Kurama? He knew that he was a friend, but it was more. He liked being around Kurama, even when the redhead was doing something mundane, like his ningen schoolwork. He sincerely enjoyed Kurama's presence, something Hiei knew for a fact he had never felt about anyone else before. On rare occasions, when it suited both, they shared a bed. But, what did that matter? Kurama had shared a bed with numerous partners, though only with him as Shuuichi Minamino…as far as Hiei knew. But it was still more. When Kurama spoke, it was like nothing else mattered, only his silky voice. And when Kurama spoke his name…. Hiei's spine tingled just thinking about it. When Kurama was away from him, he worried about him. He hated that he was human now…so fragile. He knew the others didn't see Kurama as human with human weaknesses, but Hiei was reminded every time Kurama's heart beat against his cheek as Hiei's head lay nestled on the redhead's chest. It scared the shit out of Hiei, even though he would never admit it to anyone, least of all the Kurama. But Kurama was human now.

Hiei's thoughts drifted back to their conversation barely over a week ago. Kurama believed he only had ten to twelve years until Youko was powerful enough to take over their shared physical form. Hiei growled protectively. He knew that Youko was better suited to survive, that Kurama's life could be extended greatly as Youko, but it was not for Youko whom Hiei cared so deeply. Demons had very few emotions, very few primal, self-absorbed concerns. But Kurama was so…diversified. So perfect. Such a perfect balance between youkai and ningen. Kurama felt things that humans did, things that demons could never understand. But Kurama was helping Hiei understand.

Kurama put much emphasis on the feeling of love. Hiei knew Kurama loved his human mother. He had watched his friend put his life on the line on two separate occasions in her name. The first time when he used the Forlorn Hope, a dark artifact which would grant the user any wish in exchange for his or her life. Kurama had asked the mirror to make his mother well and happy, willing to die for the wish. The second time had been in the Dark Tournament against Roto, a piece of scum who thought he could defeat Kurama by holding Shiori hostage. Even though Kurama was never in any danger, he had no doubt that he would have died to keep her safe if it had come down to it.

But Hiei had also heard Kurama say that he loved him. Hiei could barely comprehend someone like Kurama loving someone like him…the Forbidden Child. Would Kurama lay his life down for him? The very idea unnerved Hiei. Kurama's life was worth far more than his own. Hiei still warred with the idea that perhaps Kurama was just using these words to fool Hiei, to reach his own goals, whatever they may be. But what if…? What if Kurama really did care for Hiei the way Hiei was slowly becoming aware he cared for Kurama? Hiei growled at the realization that there was no way in Hell that was possible. He was angered at how absolutely miserable the thought made him.

Trying desperately to succumb to sleep, Hiei turned his back on the bright rising sun that was just peeking over the horizon.

/

"Well, here we are, good old Spirit World," Botan said in a chipper voice. She laughed, her voice shaky. "But, I'm sure you will want to rest, and Koenma should really be informed that he has guests, so why don't I set you up in some rooms, maybe get you something to eat?"

"No, thank you, Botan. That will not be necessary," Kurama said in that polite, silky voice that usually meant someone would die soon by his hand.

"Oh, well…if you're sure," Botan muttered. Sighing loudly, she waved an arm out in front of her. "Right this way, then."

"So, you got a plan?" Yusuke asked his scheming friend.

"I always have a plan, Yusuke."

"Ooookaayy…so, what is it, again?" the half-demon man asked, scratching his head.

"Don't worry, Yusuke, I have everything under control. It will become clear soon enough."

"What the hell are you guys whispering about over there?" Kuwabara asked dumbly.

Botan whipped her head around, her blue ponytail flapping. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, but she turned quickly and kept walking.

"Shut up, Kuwabara," Yusuke ordered.

"You guys always leave me out of everything. I'm a part of this team, too, you know," Kuwabara sulked, hunching his shoulders.

Yusuke shot him a sideways glare.

"Shutting up," Kuwabara corrected, holding his hands up.

Kuwabara stopped abruptly, crashing into the back of Botan.

"Hey, watch it!" Botan shouted, rubbing the back of head. She cleared her throat. "We're here," she announced, despite the fact that everyone knew exactly where these doors led. Holding her fist up, she rapped her knuckles on the door. "Lord Koenma, sir, you have visitors."

"Tell them I'm busy, Botan," came the taut reply.

Yusuke growled.

"Uh, it's Yusuke, sir, and he's really quite insistent."

"Oh, well, let him in then," Koenma sighed.

The doors the Koenma's office opened with a groan.

"This had better be important, Yusuke, I'm in the middle of a lot of work, you know!" Koenma's small fist lifted up and down, menially stamping paperwork he didn't bother reading. Glancing up, he dropped the stamp. "You didn't mention our other guests, Botan." His eyes narrowed as he looked at Kurama standing next to Yusuke. It didn't really matter that Kuwabara had come along, but Kurama was certainly a problem.

"Yes, sir, it seemed healthier for me, you see," Botan said. "I think I'll take my leave now, if you don't mind. I'm sure there are spirits seeking the Reikai. I really must attend to them. Good luck, everyone!" With that, Botan's oar materialized and she sped off.

Koenma folded his hands. "What can I do for you, Yusuke?"

Yusuke shrugged. "Ask him," he replied wagging his thumb at Kurama. "He's the one with the plan."

Koenma's small, chocolate brown eyes narrowed and switched focus to Kurama. "Well, then, how may I help you, Kurama?"

"I think you already know what I am here for, Koenma. This won't take long, I assure you. I'm sure we can come to an…understanding."

Koenma swallowed with noticeable difficulty. This was going to be a very long, exhausting, excruciating, and possibly fatal conversation.

2nd A/N: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed :) Sorry it took so long; Hiei's section took a long time to write for some reason before I was happy with it…still don't know if I am. Sigh. Let me know what you guys think! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6 Bitterness

Author's Note: Gomen ne, minna! It's been way too long. In all fairness, I've been sick for a week, so please forgive me :( At any rate, we are finally going to get to hear the conversation between Kurama and Koenma ) Bwahahaha… Teehee. I've been dying to write this, so I'm glad I'm all over the flu now! Also, I want to thank Kelooki and Aristania for being my very first readers to review! Thank you so much! You have no idea how excited I was after five chapters to go check fanfiction and see that I actually had reviews! You guys made my day :) Thanks a million!

**Chapter 6**

Kurama leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers. Through the steam rising from his cup of tea Koenma had so graciously offered in order to stall the conversation which was about to take place, Kurama watched as the god of Reikai grew steadily more nervous. Beads of sweat formed around the now teen's head, and Kurama noted the lord was sucking his pacifier with much voracity. He could only assume Koenma had taken his current form to feel superior, to appear superior, or to hopefully make Kurama feel inferior. Kurama half-heartedly mentally wished him luck.

Kurama cleared his throat. "We have stalled long enough with frivolous formalities, don't you agree?"

Because no one was quite sure whom Kurama was talking to, no one answered, and so Kurama continued where he left off, the question clearly rhetorical. "You know why I've come today, Koenma. You have sent Hiei off to collect the Scroll of Manacht, of all things." Kurama waved his hand absently in the air as Koenma tried to choke out some undoubtedly poor excuse for a denial. "No, no, don't bother denying you have done so; I am always certain of my facts."

Koenma eyed Yusuke heatedly, but Yusuke only shrugged his shoulders. "I don't technically work for you anymore, remember? Besides, I'm not pissing Kurama off just to save your ass!"

"Why?" Kurama whispered, but there was much in his whisper. The whisper sliced through the air. It froze Koenma's resolution to hold his secrets, to tell Kurama half-truths, to simply deny it all together. That whisper allowed no lies. "Why?" Kurama hissed again. "Why would you send Hiei on such a dangerous, not to mention outlandish, mission? The Scroll of Manacht? Are you insane? No one has seen a trace of it, not even a wisp or a whisper as to its possible location in at least two thousand years! And now, all of a sudden, you decide you want it?" Kurama beat his fist on the desk, nearly upsetting the cup of tea, and leaned over, glaring at Koenma, his normally docile eyes suddenly wild and enraged. "And you dangle freedom before Hiei, like a slice of bread to a starved child who hasn't eaten in weeks." He simply stared at Koenma, waiting for him to deny all accusations.

"I don't deny that I sent Hiei on this mission. My father, King Enma, has decided it was high time he added it to his vault of collections. My father's will is law; you know this, Kurama."

Kurama sat back in his chair. He sighed in frustration. "But why Hiei? Or why only Hiei? Have you forgotten I am a master thief? My expertise would have been invaluable to Hiei on this mission!"

Koenma sighed. "You're not making this very easy, you know. Trust a youko to ask all the right questions. There are several reasons Hiei was chosen and no one else was allowed to accompany him. Listen, my father doesn't give a damn about any of you, and he sure as hell doesn't listen to me. Don't think I didn't try to get him to listen to exactly what you are saying. However, in the end, Hiei was the only logical one to send. One, Yusuke is no longer Spirit Detective. Reikai has no hold on him whatsoever, and my father doesn't want anything to do with him now that his demon lineage is common knowledge."

"Oh, damn," Yusuke muttered. "There's a real kick in the gut," he said sarcastically.

Koenma continued, ignoring Yusuke. "Two, Kuwabara is human, and couldn't stand the air of Makai for long enough to complete this mission. That fact doesn't even matter, though, considering we also have no hold on Kuwabara; in fact, we never did. He was tethered to Yusuke, whom we no longer officially associate with, and tagged along of his own free will. As for why he did not choose you alone, your reputation precedes you. The Scroll of Manacht is a very rare and precious commodity, is it not? Not to mention that you're the most likely candidate of someone actually being able to translate the scroll and use it."

"In other words, never trust a thief?" Kurama answered. "Fair enough, though I would like to think I've been of more aid than anything since I've been in Enma's service."

"You've also stolen precious artifacts from my father's vault," Koenma added dryly.

"As did Hiei," Kurama pointed out.

"And you were recruited by Hiei," Koenma countered. "We all know you were the brains of the operation. Goki obviously would have never gotten in by himself, but Hiei likely wouldn't have either, which was why he involved you in the first place."

"Touché," Kurama retorted. "So why not let us work together and trust that Hiei would keep me in check considering what he has riding on the line?"

"Father doesn't trust you two together. You…work too well together, he says. Says you never know when you might be plotting together, especially considering Hiei is a telepath and you are both class A demons by now."

Kurama smiled smugly at the idea that he and his koibito were so apparently perfect together. Koenma took his smugness the wrong way.

"That smug smile is exactly why father doesn't trust you. You're too power-hungry."

Kurama was startled. He hadn't realized people viewed him that way. He was happy enough most of the time to live a peaceful life in Ningenkai. He changed the subject before Koenma could catch on to any of the actual thoughts that were going through his head. "But why Hiei at all? Hiei's not exactly the most trustworthy person, even by demons' standards. He could just as easily turn on Enma. Surely he has more loyal subjects whom he could entrust with such a valuable mission?"

"Well," Koenma began, "it's just that Hiei is the most expe-." Koenma, having gotten used to being frank in the past few minutes, bit his tongue.

Kurama's ears perked up. "The most what?" he cooed, his voice silky and compelling. "Come, Koenma, finish what you were saying. I think we're finally getting somewhere after all."

Koenma loosened his collar. "The most…experienced?" he tried.

Kurama _tsked_. "No, I don't think that's what you were going to say at all."

Koenma felt something cool tickle the back of his neck. He froze. It was a vine. _"Damn it! I told Ogre to get all the plants out of here, and he forgot the hanging plant. If I live through this, he's fired!" _The vine continued to tickle, and then it caressed. Slowly, it began to work its way down his shirt. Koenma tried not to shiver as the vine snaked its way down his back. The tip, which before had been feather soft, was now razor sharp, and etched small lines in his skin as it crept.

"What's the matter, Koenma?" Kurama crooned. "Cat got your tongue? Yusuke and Kuwabara are still confused. Be a good boy and tell them what you were going to say. What is the real reason Hiei was the one chosen?"

Koenma cleared his throat. The sharp vine, having made its way down the length of his back, had its sharp tip pressed to Koenma's spine at the very bottom. Koenma froze again, realizing what Kurama was doing. The tip of the vine began to burrow. If Koenma did not reveal the actual reasoning behind the choice of Hiei, Kurama would have this vine sever his spinal cord. At best he would be paralyzed. However, knowing Kurama's affinity with thoroughness, he would likely be dead. He wasted no more time upon this realization. Very quickly, he cried, "Because Hiei was decided to be the most expendable of you all! There, I've said it! Call your plant off!" The pressure on his spine lessened, and the vine whipped up his back and returned to its pot.

Koenma felt blood trickling down his back, but curiously, he also felt something trickling down his leg. With embarrassment, he realized it was piss. He flushed angrily. He had never seen Kurama so brutally sadistic. Why the hell did Kurama care so much?

"So, there you have it," Kurama finished. "The reason Hiei was sent is because they care the least about him. It doesn't matter if he dies on their mission." His voice was coated with bitterness, which Koenma noted questioningly.

Yusuke's teeth clenched together. "I didn't know you got this low, Koenma. Hiei's helped us out all this time! He's put his life on the line for all of us, not to mention helped us save the world a million times! And you turn around and treat him like shit! Guess I shouldn't really be surprised, but really? I ought to come over there and kill you myself, except you're not even worth it." Yusuke spit on Koenma's desk.

"How are you gonna turn on a teammate?" Kuwabara asked. "Where's your honor? A man would never do what you just did! I've always sort of respected you, but now I see you're just a scared little Daddy's boy," he sneered.

Kurama leaned forward. "You _will_ help me find Hiei, Koenma. I will not leave him alone out there to suffer for your cowardice and stupidity, or for Enma's selfishness and lack of integrity. Do we understand each other?"

Koenma only nodded, not trusting his own frail voice at the moment. He cleared his throat, realizing he needed to speak, "I'll need to change into more suitable clothes first, of course." He stood, attempting to hide his accident.

Yusuke snickered. "Holy shit, Koenma. Pissed all over yourself, just like a dog with his tail between his legs."

Koenma flushed again, but kept walking stiffly toward the exit.

"Keep your preparations short," Kurama ordered. "We leave within the half-hour. Oh, and Koenma, this is just between us, isn't it?" he asked, his words laced with poisoned honey. Koenma knew the price to be paid for blabbing.

He nodded, never turning around.

Kurama stood and paced nervously. _"Hold on, Hiei. Soon. So soon. I will see you shortly."_

/

Hiei woke, startled from a dream. He had dreamt that Kurama was lying next to him, on the very branch he was lying on. He could practically still feel the warmth of his fox's body so close to his. He shivered at the chill, morning air. The sun wasn't high in the sky, and he judged he had only gotten about two hours of sleep.

It was better than nothing.

Hiei stretched wearily and then sat up. The dew that had collected on his skin chilled him, but it was also refreshing. Hiei flitted from his tree and landed softly on the lush forest floor. Sniffing the air, he headed east in search of the water he smelled. He knew he could also catch some breakfast before he began his search again.

He groaned as he remembered that he had killed his last remaining suspect, and now had no leads. But it was another day, and Hiei was determined to find this damned scroll and claim his prize: freedom.

2nd A/N: Oh, this chapter was so much fun to write, it practically wrote itself :) Though, I was troubled when I actually liked Kuwabara for a minute when he stood up to Koenma. I'm going to have to go and deal with that now…. Again, thanks for reading, please review, and look for chapter seven probably within the next couple of weeks (I'm really going to try to get it in before Christmas, but I have a Christmas side story I want to write which is unrelated to this story. It's YYH, too, though, and focused on Hiei and Kurama.). Until later, ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7 Confusion and Clarity

Author's Note: Hello, everyone :) For those of you who read "The Meaning of Christmas," I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you enjoy your holiday season! Now, onto chapter 7! I hope you will forgive me if I switch things up a bit. I know that, following my normal POV pattern, it would be Hiei's turn, but I feel things will run more smoothly if most of this chapter focuses on Kurama and the gang. Sorry to anyone who was looking forward to Hiei getting the spotlight. Without further ado, thank you for reading, and enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 7**

Kurama breathed in the acrid air of the Makai. The air burned his human lungs, but he would manage thanks to his demon heritage. For a thousand years this barren wasteland had been home to him. At the time, it had a seemed the most fruitful, prosperous land in the world. Now, Kurama could recognize it for the corrupt entity it truly was.

It had been quite some time since Kurama had found it necessary to visit Makai. Since his dealings with Yomi a year ago, he visited only briefly and for very short periods of time. It had been months since he'd stood on this ground. He couldn't say he was exactly happy to be back. The Makai held a past that he would sooner leave behind. He would never forget his sins, but he wished to move further away from them. A life in the Ningenkai could provide that for him, and had been successfully since he became human.

"Man, I'm starving!" Yusuke groaned. "We've been looking for Hiei all day! Don't you think we should take a break or something?"

"I won't bear you any hard feelings if you would prefer to return to Kuwabara in the Ningenkai, Yusuke," Kurama said, several paces ahead of Yusuke and Koenma.

Kuwabara, being human, had been forced to stay behind, the air of the Makai being too harsh for his lungs to handle for the extended period of time this mission would require.

"Heh! And miss out on all the fun? No way! Besides, I'm hanging around in case you make Koenma piss himself again!" Yusuke sniggered at the memory.

"You're not going to let me live that down any time soon, are you?" Koenma asked bitterly.

"Not on your life!" Yusuke chortled.

"I'm certainly glad you've decided to stay, Yusuke, since Koenma led Hiei toward your realm," Kurama stated.

"Why my realm?" Yusuke questioned. "I thought no one knows where this almighty scroll is?"

"We don't, exactly," Koenma replied. "But we have heard rumors that the eastern border of your realm houses a very old demon clan who can trace their roots back to Manacht."

"Maybe that's where Hiei was poisoned?" Yusuke wondered aloud.

Kurama drew his brows together. Yes, an old demon clan could have knowledge of old poisons, some that might not be so popular anymore, but still were quite effective—perhaps even more effective because of their rarity. That would explain why Kurama had had difficulty determining the type of poison in Hiei or a cure. He growled. "I'm beginning to suspect the same," he answered simply.

Koenma stopped dead in his tracks. "What do you mean, poisoned? What aren't you telling me?"

Kurama felt something snap inside of him. He felt dangerous, and the feeling was phenomenal and threatened to burst out of him. "Don't bother yourself with such trivial things, Koenma. After all, Hiei is such an expendable asset to you." Kurama glared menacingly over his shoulder, his eyes ablaze, amber racing through them and melding with green. Kurama smiled at him, canines much too sharp for a human exposed. Kurama's eyes widened slightly; the amber dissipated. He whipped his head around quickly and remained silent as he kept walking.

Koenma shivered. There was nothing warm in that smile. He knew he had lost Kurama as an ally, quite possibly forever. He bowed his head. He knew it was no less than he deserved. Knowing it didn't make him feel any better, and his feet shuffled dully on the dry, sandy earth beneath him.

Yusuke's eyes traveled between the two. Kurama's aura had spiked dramatically, but just as quickly, it had returned to its usual level. Yusuke wasn't sure what to make of that. He cleared his throat. "So, weather here's just as crappy as usual, huh?" he joked, trying to lighten the mood. No one said anything. "Okay, never mind," Yusuke said. "On the bright side, we're only about fifty kilometers away from the area of the eastern border you mentioned, Koenma. We can be there by nightfall if we run." When the silence dragged on, Yusuke shrugged his shoulders. He'd tried.

Suddenly, Kurama burst into a sprint.

Yusuke smiled. "Yeah, that's what I'm talking about! Come on, Pacifier Breath, don't wanna get left behind!"

As Yusuke predicted, the moon had barely reached its peak when the trio spotted a fire off in the distance. The fire, they assumed, belonged to the clan Koenma had first directed Hiei toward.

Kurama signaled the other two to follow him into a nearby forest. Quietly, they stole across the open, dust-ridden plain into the inviting, not to mention concealing, embrace of the trees.

"What's up, Kurama? They don't even know we're coming." Yusuke spread his arm out, gesturing toward said unsuspecting tribe. "Now's the perfect time to ambush them!"

"No, Yusuke. Rashness will get us nowhere." He paused. "I retract that last statement. It will find us in the exact position Hiei found himself in when I discovered him: poisoned and on the brink of death." His eyes narrowed. "We will need to carefully formulate a plan. They are not as helpless as they make themselves seem, trust me. Give me until sun-up to gather and plan, and then we will make our move."

Yusuke sat, his back to a large oak tree with rough bark, which bit into his back regardless of the shirt he was wearing. "Well, you have fun with that, Kurama. That's not exactly my area of expertise. But if you decide you want someone to run in there with no idea what they're doing and just start blasting off his Spirit Gun, give me a call." With that, he yawned and closed his eyes.

Kurama turned his back to leave, but Koenma's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Is there anything I can do?" the prince asked.

Kurama felt as though ice had coated his heart. "I think you've done enough. Don't you?" He shrugged Koenma's hand off his shoulder and stalked off into the forest.

"I'm sorry," Koenma whispered. "I'm so sorry." Koenma turned and found himself alone. Yusuke, who had been against the tree, had disappeared. Koenma sighed and resigned himself to sitting alone. The ground was hard beneath him, but it was nothing compared to the hard lump in his throat as he realized he had not only lost an ally, but he had also lost a friend, a rare thing indeed for him. His head sank, but he would not shed a tear. He had brought his misery upon himself by not being able to stand up to his father when he knew how wrong it had been to send Hiei on this suicide mission.

/

Kurama prowled through the forest, supposedly in search of seeds to use for weapons.

Instead, he craved a much wilder prey, and something that could fight back. _"Yes, that's it, Shuichi. Succumb to me. I can give you all you want. Revenge…Hiei…more. How can you succeed as a weak human? Even your human lungs burn in this atmosphere. You've grown too weak. You can't save your lover, and even if you can, it's not you he's interested in."_

Kurama shook his head. "You're wrong!" he yelled aloud.

"_Am I? Hiei grows weary of your humanity. You won't keep him for long. Soon, he will seek someone stronger. Let me out, and we will have him. He will be ours. I can satiate every hunger he has in ways you never can, in ways he has never even dreamed."_ Youko smirked in Kurama's mind. He pressed an image into Kurama's mind: Hiei and Youko running wild in Makai. He pressed another: Hiei and Youko hunting together, working in the synchronization Kurama had always been proud to share with the small fire demon. He pressed another still: Hiei and Youko kissing, entwining, both in the throes of passion.

Kurama let out an inhuman howl of outrage. He heard Youko laugh demonically, the laugh resonating through his skull.

"_Soon,"_ Youko said. _"Soon, Shuichi Minamino will be no more. I will regain control, as it should be."_

The darkness pressed in on Kurama. He swayed, and tried desperately to control himself. The angrier he became, the stronger Youko became. The more he let go, the more Youko seized control. He would not allow it. Youko didn't give a damn about Hiei; he just wanted out. In time, Kurama would no longer be able to fight off the inevitable, but he would fight for every moment he had in control before it was he who was caged eternally, or at least for the remainder of Youko's life. And youko happened to live extremely long lives.

Kurama took a long, shuddering breath. Swiftly, and with grace, he stood tall. He had to find a way to save Hiei right now. And the first step toward doing that was preparing to extract all the information possible out of the clan that had likely poisoned Hiei.

A branch snapped behind him, and Kurama turned quickly, his rose whip in his hand even quicker.

Yusuke held his hands up defensively. "Whoa! It's just me!" Yusuke, noting the wild look in Kurama's eyes, kept his hands up. "You…okay?" he asked, though it felt like a dumb question. Something was definitely wrong here. As before, he had felt the strange and unexplainable spike in Kurama's aura. Now, though, his aura was exactly as it normally was.

"Of course," Kurama said, trying his best to sound convincing. "You just startled me was all." He lowered the whip, and it became a rose and finally a rose seed as it had began. He inserted it in his long mane where it normally resided, near the nape of neck and easily accessible.

Yusuke tentatively lowered his hands and let them rest at his side. He could have sworn he saw traces of gold in Kurama's eyes; now, though, they sparkled emerald as they usually did. He couldn't lay a finger on it, but there was something more…primal, that was the word he was looking for, in Kurama's aura when it spiked. It was foreign. It wasn't just stronger, it didn't _feel_ like Kurama anymore. But it was somehow familiar. Yusuke pushed that thought to the back of his mind.

"Listen, I know you're mad at Koenma and all…" He paused as Kurama growled. Beginning again quickly, he added, "And not that you shouldn't be! But…maybe lay off a little. I think he feels really bad about what happened. I know he's been an ass, but he's trying to help now." Yusuke's brown eyes softened. "I know you care about Hiei."

Kurama tensed. "What do you know?" he snarled. "There's no possible way you can understand!" Kurama hissed, sucking in his breath. He didn't regret or feel anything negative about his feelings for Hiei, but he felt he'd rather not drag Yusuke into the matter. He quickly changed the topic of conversation back to the one which Yusuke had brought up. "Isn't Hiei your friend, too? How can you forgive Koenma for such a betrayal?"

Yusuke ran his hand through his slicked-back hair. "I don't know. And maybe I haven't forgiven him for it completely. But, I do know this: People suck. Doesn't matter whether they're human, demon, or Prince of the Spirit World. Everyone makes mistakes. Some are big mistakes. But no good will come from holding a grudge. You'd be mad at everyone all the time." Yusuke shrugged. "I mean, you don't have to listen to me, but just think about it."

Kurama watched Yusuke's figure disappear into the night, the trees engulfing him. The night was so dark, not even his shadow was left to console him. Kurama's shoulders drooped. Yusuke was right. In a moment of rare seriousness and clarity, Yusuke had seen something Kurama had not.

Kurama turned his head and summoned a branch from a willow tree that stood only a few meters away. It wrapped itself delicately around his lithe waist and carried him to the center of the tree. Kurama poured his raw feelings into the tree, sagging against it. Not much could frighten him, but Kurama's very core shook. There was something deeply troubling that he couldn't quite figure out, and it had nothing to do with what he really needed to be concentrating on, which was finding Hiei before something happened to him.

But the troubling thought would not leave him alone long enough to concentrate on helping Hiei. The thought kept nagging him. Was it the resurfacing and sudden power Youko had gained that was making him act the way he had been recently?—cold, heartless, unseeing, untrusting, bloodthirsty. Or were these feelings his own? Was he calling upon Youko, feeding him, making him stronger, because he had these feelings?

Kurama lowered his face into his palms. He did not want to be a monster again. He didn't want to lose everything that had grown dear to him in the past seventeen years. Pictures of his home flew into his mind: his mother, his step-father, his step-brother, his home in the Ningenkai; all the friends he had made: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Genkai…Hiei. His mind lingered on Hiei. He knew he needed to be collecting, planning, strategizing. But he felt so empty that he simply lied on the branch of the willow. His heart ached for Hiei, to hold him close; to smell his scent; to hear his low, derisive voice; to feel his aura; to touch him. So many thoughts, memories, and images filled Kurama's mind as he drifted into a deep, troubled slumber.

/

Not far away, in a neighboring forest of the Makai, Hiei awoke and sat bolt upright, nearly falling from his perch. He looked around, trying to make sense of what he'd felt, the sky darker than he remembered seeing before, and one word came to his lips, "Kurama."

2nd A/N: This chapter was hard to begin for some reason, but once I got into it, it flowed nicely (at least it seemed to…I hope it did. LOL). I hope you all enjoyed chapter 7! I don't think I will get chapter 8 up until after Christmas. Once again, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all! I hope everyone has a safe, enjoyable holiday :)


	8. Chapter 8 Worry

Author's Note: I've come to a stunning realization…the nights I typically write are all nights when my husband goes out with friends…. I never thought I would be thankful that he was leaving me at home with the kids, but hey, it's getting my chapters written, which I very much enjoy :) Happy New Year to all, and on with chapter 8!

**Chapter 8**

One word came to Hiei's lips, "Kurama."

Hiei glanced left. He glanced right. He had felt Kurama's aura near him without a doubt. Hiei growled. "Damn interfering fox," he grumbled.

Hiei would have run far away and hidden. No one found Hiei unless he wanted them to. But he couldn't now. Kurama's aura had felt…off. He had felt if fluctuate, and he could only think of one possible explanation: Youko. For one fleeting moment, Hiei panicked. The last time he had felt Youko's aura, his friend's was nearly smothered underneath it.

Regaining his cool, Hiei leapt from his perch, landing nimbly on the ground. He set off, sprinting at full speed in the direction he had felt the burst of spiritual energy. He hoped he wouldn't be too late.

/

Kurama woke suddenly and slapped his neck. He looked down to see a Makai insect, or at least what was left of it, stuck to his palm. Scrunching his nose up, he wiped the remains of the bug on his pant leg. Yawning, he reached his arms high above his head, stretching his stiff muscles.

A quick glance told him it was still the dead of night. The moon was high in the sky, at least, he assumed it was, somewhere behind the massive cloud cover.

Kurama jumped from the sinewy, flexible willow branch; stumbling a bit upon landing, he hit his knee on the hard earth beneath him. He hissed quietly and rubbed his bruised knee as he stood.

Feeling a bit light-headed, Kurama looked around. He realized he hadn't eaten all day, even after that long, exhausting walk. No wonder he was feeling light-headed. He shook his head, trying to clear it, and began to walk deeper into the forest, where he heard a stream gurgling.

He shivered. The night had certainly turned cool.

To his left stood a huge bush, easily seven feet tall. Adorning the bush were several small, red berries. Recognizing them as harmless berries as opposed to poisonous ones, Kurama plucked berry after berry, eating while he examined the area. This would be as good a spot as any to begin harvesting weapons. Seeing a small patch of a multifunctional and particularly vicious plant (at least in his hands) growing from the stream, Kurama waded out.

He sucked in his breath as the cold water rushed over him. His legs quickly began to tingle, starting with his toes and working up to his knees. He picked a few small leaves hastily, and inserted them in his long, red hair for later use.

His teeth began to chatter wildly, and he turned, entirely ready to exit the river. When the hell had it gotten so cold? The temperature had been agreeable enough earlier that evening. He hoped a storm wasn't moving in. That would be the last thing they needed while travelling. But then, he reasoned, it may make it much easier to ambush the clan if they could use the storm to their advantage. The rain would make it much harder to see unannounced guests, the thunder much harder to hear unwanted footsteps. A storm might turn out to be just the opportunity they needed.

His clever strategizing was interrupted as he stepped out of the stream. He froze as cold metal brushed against his throat. Damn it! They must have been spotted crossing the open land when they headed into the woods. He cursed his own stupidity at not setting up a safer camp, and hoped Yusuke and Koenma could manage on their own.

Not waiting to feel the blade slice through his skin, he unleashed his rose whip. The vine quickly snaked out of his hair, efficiently wrapping his enemy up.

Turning, he pounced on his prey, snarling ferociously. He felt Youko struggling to emerge, but pushed his alter ego down roughly. He could handle this on his own.

His eyes widened, and the snarl died. Whatever he had been expecting, it was not this. Wrapped in his whip was a very angry looking Hiei.

Kurama gaped, at a rare loss for words. He had come here searching for Hiei, and Hiei had found him. Coming back to his senses, he called his plant off his small friend.

Hiei stood, brushing himself off. "At least I know you can take care of yourself out here," he muttered darkly. When the last of the dust was gone from Hiei's all black attire, he crossed his arms, gaze fixed on the redhead standing in front of him. Glancing around, he walked a few steps and stooped, picking up his katana. He wiped the dust from the silvery steel blade on his clean pants, dirtying them all over again. He didn't seem to mind, and simply sheathed his katana.

"What?" Kurama asked, still confused. "Hiei, I'm afraid I don't understand. How did you know I was here? Since you obviously did know I'm here, why would you come to me? I thought the last thing you wanted was me by your side here." Even Kurama could detect the bitterness in his own voice, and Hiei didn't miss it, either.

"Hn. It's just as I said: I was coming to check on you. I was entirely ready to send you packing since you can't defend yourself properly. It seems my plan backfired." Hiei didn't look at all happy about this rather unsatisfactory turn of events.

The gravity of what Hiei had just admitted came crashing down on Kurama. "You were…worried about me?" he asked, skeptical.

Hiei had said too much. Stupid meddling fox! "Hn, I wouldn't go that far," Hiei lied nonchalantly. "I just hoped it would help me convince you to go back home."

"Ah," Kurama said. That made sense. "Well, I guess you can give up on that, Hiei, because I have no intentions of leaving the Makai unless it's with you. If you insist on staying here to attempt the completion of this crazy mission, I will help you." Kurama leaned back against a tree trunk. He wasn't cold anymore. Suddenly he was hot—very hot. The heat pressed in on him in an unbearable, suffocating way. Despite this, his legs still tingled from the cold of the stream. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the feeling of vertigo that was washing over him, but this only made matters worse.

Everything seemed to slow down, as if time was being altered. The trees became a green and brown blur. His head pounded. The tingling grew into numbness. The numbness spread. Kurama slipped to the ground, his hands bracing himself. His fingers dug into the dirt, desperately aching to somehow cling to consciousness, but even his fingers and hands were beginning to tingle now.

In his peripheral, he saw another blur, this one black. Hiei.

"Kurama, what's wrong?" Hiei asked, now not bothering to mask the obvious and genuine worry in his voice.

Kurama reached a shaking hand up to his neck—the insect. Fingering where he had been bitten, he could feel a small lump beneath the skin. He tried to dig it out, but his hand, which had now grown completely numb, dropped uselessly to his side, as the numbness spread up to his shoulder.

Hiei examined the spot where Kurama had pointed to. He hissed. Why hadn't he noticed it before? Several red lines were mottling Kurama's perfect, pale skin. Poison.

Luckily, Kurama was an expert with poisons and antidotes. Surely he had brought something with him in his bags.

A cold lump settled in the pit of his stomach. Frantically, Hiei ripped open Kurama's white shirt. Several of the red lines were working their way toward Kurama's heart—Kurama's all too human, beating heart. Hiei's mind raced. His worst fear was going to come true before his very eyes. Kurama's humanity would be the death of him, and there was nothing Hiei could do to protect him.

Kurama managed to rasp something to Hiei, "My bag…back at camp…only about a kilometer away…antidote."

Hiei was seriously worried now. Even the most basic of functions were becoming difficult for Kurama to manage. He nodded fervently and stooped to pick his partner up, but Kurama held a hand up.

Hiei growled in frustration. "Whatever it is fox, this isn't the time! Let me help you!"

Kurama ignored him, and rasped again, "In my neck…dart…need to…get it out."

Hiei bent and examined his friend's neck more closely. Kurama was right he noted as he ran a finger over the area. Buried just beneath the skin was a lump. In a blur, his katana was at his side. He looked at Kurama warily. Kurama merely nodded and exposed his neck more openly to the cold, deadly weapon Hiei brandished.

Hiei gulped. Kurama trusted him that much. He tried to calm down. Everything felt like a distraction. Things he had never paid much attention to before now put him on edge. The wind was blowing too hard; a bird in a nearby tree was making too much noise; the stream beside him was also making useless and distracting noises. Hell, his own breathing was too loud.

With more care than he had ever done anything, Hiei cautiously touched the tip of the blade to Kurama's supple flesh. He looked up at his fox again, knowing this time he would see fear and mistrust. All he saw, though, was absolute, blind faith.

He returned to his task, resolve steadying his blade and increasing its accuracy. With only the tip of the blade, he managed to quickly extract the small, red dart from Kurama's neck. He noted happily that the lines moved at a much slower pace now that the dart was not constantly injecting poison into Kurama's bloodstream. He knew the removal would only slow the poison down, though. It would eventually reach his heart if not treated, and when that happened…Hiei fought off a shudder. He would not allow that to happen. Kurama had saved his life only a couple of weeks ago. He would not let his friend die. He would repay his debt and save his fox.

Wrapping the dart up carefully in a piece of cloth, he pocketed it. Whoever had dared to poison Kurama would suffer; he would make sure of that.

Stooping once again, he now gathered the redhead in his arms. He glanced down at Kurama, who was considerably paler than usual. Not a good sign. Seeing that Kurama was nodding off, Hiei began talking. He couldn't let Kurama fall asleep. He may never wake up. "Don't go to sleep on me, fox," he began. "I need you to tell me what to give you when we reach camp."

Kurama nodded, sleepily. "In my brown bag, there is a leather box. Inside the box are bottles. You need the bottles marked '_antididonai_ _P.'_, _scutum cor'_, and—do I have a fever?"

At least taking the dart out had improved some of his functions, Hiei noted. He pressed his cheek to his partner's forehead. When he picked his head up, his cheek was sticky with perspiration. "Yes. I'd say about 102 degrees."

Kurama nodded. "Then you will also need the bottle marked 'antipyretic.'"

Hiei clutched Kurama tighter. He would save his partner no matter what. And then he and Kurama were going to have a long talk. Hiei could no longer stand to be so selfish.

2nd A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this! I was going to include getting back to the camp and the talk in this chapter, but it really would have been too long…but since I have it all planned out, I should have the next chapter up very soon :) Oh, if this bothered anyone, sorry about switching from the metric system with the measurements to using Fahrenheit for Kurama's temperature. It's a lot easier to figure out metric measurements, though, because many of them are close to our American units of measurement…Fahrenheit and Celsius are definitely NOT like that (p.s. I used metric in the first place because they are in Japan, after all :) ). (Readers: …No one else paid attention. You're the only type-a Virgo around here…) LOL


	9. Chapter 9 Confession

0Author's Note: Yay! Back to the story! I've been dying to write this one for days now! Things have been crazy around here, though…sigh. We got the kids a puppy :) Puppies sure are a lot of work, though! I've hardly had any time! I personally believe that all babies (baby animals and baby humans) should be born already potty-trained…it would make life SO much simpler. Now that my random remark has been posted, on with the story!

**Chapter 9**

Hiei held the steaming brew, mixed to Kurama's expert instructions, in his hands. The cup might have scalded someone else, but Hiei, being a fire demon, was not easily burned. He held the cup to Kurama's lips and tilted it, so his friend could drink. Gratefully, Kurama, who was still quite numb, drank deeply. He winced at the taste. There was no honey or sugar here to sweeten the medicine as he had done for Hiei's. Nonetheless, it warmed his throat and his whole being, and he drank until the cup had been emptied. Hiei removed the cup when it was empty. Kurama sighed and leaned his head back against the trunk, letting his eyes close. He was exhausted beyond measure. His body, which was slowly gaining feeling in the tips of his fingers and toes, ached relentlessly, and the burning sensation in his lungs had worsened. Without his spirit energy at peak condition, his human body was under even more strain than before in the harsh Makai.

Kurama was beginning to feel very calm for someone who had just been poisoned when Yusuke interrupted his serenity. His arms were crossed, and a look of confusion crossed his face. The whole scene made it appear as if Yusuke couldn't figure out whether he was bewildered or cross, Kurama thought amusedly.

"So, are you going to tell us what's going on, or are you just going to leave the rest of us in the dark like you usually do?" he asked, slightly irritated.

The corners of Kurama's mouth twitched. "Go on, Hiei, I'll let you explain. I think I'd better rest for a bit."

Hiei looked as if he'd rather not explain anything. Since he knew that stubborn kitsune would only waste what little energy he had to explain the situation to his dimwitted comrades, he decided he may as well tell the damn story.

"Quite simple," the fiery youkai began, "Kurama was poisoned. You're not much of a detective, are you?"

Yusuke sputtered, "I figured that much! I was kind of thinking maybe you'd tell us _how_? Not to mention that just maybe you'd tell us what you're doing here. We were supposed to be finding you because you're in terrible danger, or something."

Hiei looked at him indignantly. "Who told you I was in danger?" He gazed icily at Kurama, who merely shrugged his shoulders.

"You were poisoned on your last attempt at this mission, were you not?" Kurama inquired innocently.

Hiei looked as if he was about ready to unleash his Dragon. Instead, he turned his piercing gaze back on Yusuke. "Fine. I was nearby and I sensed…Kurama's...aura." He looked at Kurama out of the corner of his eye. Kurama stiffened in return. So, Hiei had noticed. Kurama's reaction told Hiei he was correct in his assumption that it had been Youko's energy he had felt earlier. "Because I clearly recalled telling this damn, meddling fox not to follow me to Makai, I came to tell him to go back to Ningenkai where he belongs. Unfortunately, when I arrived, I was not able to carry out my intentions because the fool had gotten himself poisoned—by the oldest trick in the book, no less—a dart, which has an already dead insect attached to the end. The victim feels the dart insert in the skin and slaps his neck out of instinct. When he pulls his hand away, he assumes it was only a bug bite since there is, after all, a bug stuck to his hand. Really, though, that slap only pushed the dart farther into his neck, injecting the poison into the body. He was likely attacked by the same demons who poisoned me recently, the clan nearby. It is a very old clan, as I'm sure Koenma has informed you…." Koenma nodded. "So, I brought Kurama back to camp to help him recover, end of story, nothing further shall be explained."

The look in Hiei's eyes told Yusuke he'd better not ask anything else unless he wanted to die in the most painful way imaginable. Yusuke had wanted to ask Hiei if he had felt the strange fluctuation in Kurama's energy as he had. Apparently, now was not the time.

"The only thing we really need to worry about now," said Hiei, surprising everyone, "is that tribe over there. They have secrets they clearly want well-guarded. They know what we're after. I think they have a Seer amongst them."

Kurama and Koenma both looked amazed; Yusuke looked as if he had just been asked to solve a particularly difficult math equation. "A what?" the detective asked, dumbfounded.

"Do they really?" Kurama asked, sounding quite intrigued. "A Seer is one who can see the future. There are many variations to Seeing. Prophetic dreams, the tossing of bones, fire scrying, and cards, to name a few. It's quite a fascinating ability. There are not many left in any of the three realms. But then…" His look of intrigue turned to dismay. "But then," he continued, "it will be quite difficult to formulate an attack. Unless…" He looked at Hiei, gaze focused on the strip of cloth tied around his partner's forehead.

"Yes, I've already thought of that," Hiei said in a clipped tone. "And tried it, too."

"But surely, now that our numbers have increased," Kurama began, but was cut short.

Hiei's nostrils flared. "Our numbers have _not_ increased," he hissed. "This is my mission. You will all return to Ningenkai or Reikai or wherever you please as long as it's not here."

Koenma looked pointedly at Yusuke. "You know what they're talking about?"

"Nope. Usually don't. You get used to being left in the dark, like I said. It's annoys the hell out of me. It's like they have their own secret code." Yusuke sighed. He walked away.

"Wait, Yusuke, where are you going?" Koenma called.

"May as well let them finish their conversation. They won't tell you anything, anyway. That's the most annoying part." He muttered the last sentence.

"Why not?" Kurama asked, looking just as frustrated as Hiei. "Please," he pleaded, "let us help you. Let me help you."

"No," Hiei stated, finality ringing in his voice.

Kurama's face fell for a moment. When Hiei looked again, though, it was stony.

"Fine," Kurama said. "I don't need your approval, after all. I won't leave you here to die just because you're too stubborn to accept help."

"And I won't accept your help if it may lead to your death. In your human body…you're just not strong enough to be here."

Kurama lost his stony façade. Hiei felt a twinge of guilt as he watched his friend's facial expression change. He looked as if he'd been slapped.

"Hiei," Kurama began quietly. His gaze dropped to the ground. "You've never had a problem with me being in my human body before. Listen, if it's because of what I said the other night…I can't say just ignore it, because that would be like me denying I have these feelings for you, and I refuse to do that. But if you can't accept those feelings, I understand. I knew it was a…long shot."

Hiei felt terrible. He had never witnessed Kurama at such a loss for words before; never before had he seen him break down and bare his heart and soul so completely. He respected Kurama more than anyone, and it was only fair that he return the favor.

"It's not that, baka kitsune. I always thought you read people so well. You've completely misread me."

Kurama looked at Hiei in confusion.

"Listen well, because I will only say this once," Hiei threatened. "I…care about you, also. The same way you claim you do for me. I think you called it love. Well, that must be what this terrible emotion is, because I can't stop thinking about you, damn it! It was enough having to worry about my sister, but now I'm constantly worrying about you." Hiei risked a glance at Kurama. Kurama appeared to be in shock. Good. This certainly wasn't easy for Hiei. "I am coming to a point here, though," he continued. "Kurama, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, and it's high time you allowed Youko to take over."

Kurama stared blankly at Hiei. For a brief moment, the words coming from Hiei's mouth were nearly how he had imagined a love confession would sound coming from Hiei. For one moment, he was completely blissful. The next…he was having a hard time expressing in thought how he felt now. There were so many feelings inside him.

First, he was shocked. How had Hiei gone from one topic to the other? How could they possibly be connected?

Then came hurt when he saw the connection. Hiei had meant what he said—but it wasn't his human self that he loved. Of course not. Why should he? Youko was from Hiei's world. Youko was stronger, wilder, craftier, more ruthless, more…demonic. And Hiei was a full demon, after all. Not like Kurama who was considered by many a demon traitor. Perhaps Hiei himself had called him that behind his back. Of course Youko would have all the qualities that Hiei sought and found attractive in a potential mate.

Then came anger. An uncontrollable anger. _"You see?"_ Youko purred. _"It was me all along that Hiei's been interested in."_ Inside his mind, Youko wore a smug, insufferable grin. _"Poor Shuichi…spurned by his love who is in love with me, the very person you hate most to see him attracted to."_ Kurama turned angry eyes on Hiei. "So, it's Youko you think you want, is it?" he said quietly.

Hiei hesitated. He had never seen anyone walk away alive after Kurama had spoken to them with that much malice in his voice. But he would not back down. It was the only way Kurama could survive much longer. "Yes," he said assuredly, not a hint of doubt in his voice.

Kurama's hair began to grow, silver intermingling with red. His eyes were slightly more slanted, and amber slithered among the green. "I think you may get more than you bargained for," Kurama said, a twisted grin on his face. "Youko likes to play, and he doesn't always play nice. Once his true colors show, I have a feeling you won't like him quite as much."

"It's your true form, though. It's how you should be. Youko is stronger. You can live longer. It's the only option for you," Hiei reasoned. "It's been…selfish of me not to suggest it sooner."

Kurama's transformation immediately disappeared in his confusion. "Selfish?" he asked.

Hiei sighed, and sat, cross-legged on the ground in one swift movement. "Obviously. I'm sorry, Kurama, but demons are rather selfish in case you've forgotten," he pointed out. He lifted his gaze, and his crimson, piercing eyes met Kurama's.

Kurama looked away, unable to meet Hiei's gaze. He didn't understand Hiei's point of view in the slightest, but he was certain he had thought the worst of Hiei for no reason. Frowning, Kurama said, "I feel I owe you an apology…even though I'm still not certain what I'm sorry for. Do you care to enlighten me as to what goes on inside your head?"

Hiei grinned. "Like I said, I guess you're not as good at reading people as you'd have others believe."

Kurama growled.

"I say I've been selfish, because I have been. I prefer your human side…I…love," Hiei cringed as he uttered this word, "your human side." Hiei sighed. "Everything has to be difficult with you, doesn't it?" he asked accusingly, scowling.

Kurama looked amused, which only made Hiei's scowl deepen.

"I didn't know I was being difficult. I think you make things more difficult than they are." Kurama sniggered behind his palm. The tenseness that had been felt between the two earlier was clearly gone.

"You're still not listening to me, and now you're trying to change the topic. That won't work on me, fox," Hiei snorted. "Will you consider becoming Youko permanently?"

"Never," Kurama responded instantly. "Not until I am forced to. Twelve years…" he mused, looking at the ground. "Not such a long time, when you think about it. I'm not even sure it will be that long anymore. I wonder…how long?"

Hiei had the feeling Kurama was no longer talking to him. He walked over to Kurama and placed a hesitant hand on his shoulder. "What is it like?—When you change to Youko. Is it really so bad?"

Kurama stared at Hiei, maybe through Hiei. His eyes looked haunted, and Hiei repressed a shiver. "Yes," he whispered. "Youko is everything I hate about myself. He's…tainted…and cruel." He breathed deeply, but it didn't help much. It never felt like he was getting enough air in Makai. He ignored the discomfort, refusing to give Hiei another reason to push the transformation. Instead, he focused on the story Hiei needed to hear…had been needing to hear in order to understand why he had chosen to remain in his human form for all these years, something that angered Youko greatly.

"Hiei," he began. "You know already that, seventeen years ago, I came to the Ningenkai after being hunted down and took refuge in a human fetus."

Hiei nodded.

"Many appear to be under the impression that only the soul of Youko lives in this body, that Shuichi Minamino's soul was destroyed. But it was not domination that occurred on that fateful day, but a merger, an agreement. It was not what Youko expected, but it was his only option besides death. He underestimated the human spirit greatly, and the protection of a mother for her child. Youko was not able to destroy Shuichi Minamino. I am both Shuichi and Youko. I retain my humanity through Shuichi, but inherited my plant manipulation and fighting skills through Youko. What became of the merger was an entirely new entity: Kurama. Not quite Shuichi, not quite Youko. Even I have trouble explaining it. But I am who I am."

Kurama chanced a glance at his comrade. Hiei was listening raptly.

"Youko calculated that after ten years he would be able to return to Makai." Kurama smiled woefully. "He never imagined a mere human would defy him, Youko, the legendary thief, feared in all Makai. I had no intentions of defying him in the beginning, either. He offered me power, and told me there would be no parents—I would control what I did, when I did it. I could do whatever I wanted. Children are so easily persuaded. But one day, something happened that changed my mind completely." Nostalgia made Kurama's eyes misty. "I was climbing once, as a child. I think I was around nine—only a short time before I planned to leave my home in the Ningenkai and my mother forever. It was something insignificant—a school project I was working on. I fell, and so did quite a few ceramic plates. My mother, my plain, normal, human mother, dashed to catch me. She risked herself to protect me, her child, the ultimate display of love. She was badly injured in the event. Her arms still bear the scars she received from being cut by the plates. Those scars should have been mine, Hiei, but she took them for me. It struck me that she was the strongest person I had ever known. From that day, I have pursued the type of strength she has, not the strength that Youko has. Her strength was fueled solely by love.

"That is why I never went back to being Youko. Every time I saw her scars, my resolve deepened. She has given everything she has to keep me safe and happy. I cannot repay her by leaving. It would be ungrateful and disrespectful. It is bad enough that I have deceived her my entire life with a lie. I am not the son she thinks I am, but I will be the best son I can, while I can.

"Do you see, Hiei? I cannot simply go back to being Youko. Everything that makes me who I am will be imprisoned, and Youko will be free. I will see what Youko does, but I will have no control. And that is how I will be trapped for the remainder of Youko's existence." Kurama shook his head. "I will hold on to my humanity for as long as I can."

Hiei sat, mystified. Whatever he had thought Kurama would tell him, it was not the moving story he had just heard. His mind lingered on what Kurama had just revealed. "What do you mean 'imprisoned?'" he asked finally.

"Just how it sounds," Kurama divulged quietly. "The same as Youko is imprisoned now. I told you the night you witnessed Youko's near escape that he is imprisoned inside me. But I will not be able to hold him for long. Then it will be the other way around, and I will be imprisoned…forever. I will lose myself, and a monster will take me over."

Hiei had never heard so much fear in Kurama's voice. Hiei put a hand to his chest. He felt strange. His chest ached. He rubbed it fervently, but the pain would not subside. He realized he was worried about Kurama, and that…he felt sorry for him, and…shared his fear, like it was his own. Hiei frowned. He had never felt anything like this before. "Everything is definitely difficult with you," he muttered.

Kurama shook his head. "I'm sorry, Hiei. This is not your burden to bear; it is mine."

Hiei stepped closer to Kurama. Slowly, he reached his arms out; tentatively, he wrapped his arms around Kurama in an embrace. It was awkward, but felt…right. "But I'm here all the same," Hiei said softly.

Kurama's eyes widened. He rested his head on Hiei's chest.

/

"They've been gone for quite some time," Koenma commented. "Do you think we should make sure they're okay?"

Yusuke raised his eyebrows. "Do you really think they're not okay? It's Hiei and Kurama we're talking about. They're fine." He waved his hand in the air absentmindedly. His arms rested on his knees as he sat. He stared at the ground, his mind on other things. What the hell had that energy fluctuation from Kurama been? Hopefully that was what Hiei was trying to figure out. He would give them all the time in the world, or at least as much as they could afford. They couldn't put off attack forever. It was only a matter of time before the clan moved in again.

2nd A/N: I know this chapter was sort of long compared to the others so far…sorry! And that it was mostly dialogue between Hiei and Kurama, but it was all stuff that needed said :) Dang it, but I really thought they would be mounting an attack during this chapter. Kurama, why'd your story have to be so long? Couldn't you have summarized? What am I going to do with these characters? :) Oh, by the way, **READ THIS**!: Before I get any flames, I will now say that story about Kurama falling is NOT, I repeat, NOT mine. That actually happened in the manga (Vol 3, Ch 21), and Kurama was reminiscing the situation before he used the Forlorn Hope. It never specifies whether or not he shared that story with Hiei…He did with Yusuke, so I wanted to include in my story where he shared it with Hiei. Sorry for the long A/N, but needed to clear that up :) Okay, ja ne, until next time!


	10. Chapter 10 Discovery

Author's Note: Alright, folks, thank you for being patient with me as Kurama and Hiei have continually thwarted my plans of mounting an attack…it was supposed to happen two chapters, ago, guys (see what I have to work with? LOL). Well, don't mind me and my hallucinations :) Hope you enjoy the chapter! Please review and let me know what you think. **ALSO:** I'm sorry about those two typos in the last chapter, to those of you who actually had to read that…how embarrassing. My one-year-old got a hold of my keyboard while I was editing, and I did not catch those two…additions he made. :/ Kids.

**Chapter 10**

Hiei released Kurama from the comforting embrace. Kurama, who had always appeared so calm, so strong-willed, looked extremely fragile to Hiei at the moment. His partner's eyelids were fighting to stay open, the green eyes behind them becoming unfocused. His hair was slightly tousled, and his clothes, which were nearly always impeccable, showed signs of dirt and wear. Hiei wished to get Kurama back to Ningenkai as quickly as possible, though he had no idea how he was going to manage that; the fox was incredibly stubborn once he had his mind set on something; and right now, he was determined to stay in Makai with Hiei until the completion of his mission.

Kurama sighed. "Thank you, Hiei. Your words are very comforting." He raised one leaden arm and brushed a strand of hair away from his face. He was so tired. It was getting harder and harder to keep his eyes open, and even harder to stay focused. He knew he had to do something, but what was it? He screwed up his eyes, trying to concentrate. Ah, yes. He needed to go with Hiei to find Yusuke and Koenma so they could formulate a plan of attack against this ancient clan who quite possibly knew the secrets of the Scroll of Manacht that the Tantei so desperately needed.

"We should go find the others," Kurama stated finally, his voice slightly slurred from fatigue.

Hiei bent down and hooked his friend's arm around his neck. Hoisting Kurama up, he reached out with his Jagan and instantly found Yusuke and Koenma's auras. He glanced cautiously at Kurama out of the corner of his eye. Kurama looked dead on his feet. The trip to Makai had clearly taken its toll on him. _"Damn it,"_ Hiei thought. _"Maybe I would have been better off just letting him come with me in the first place. At least then I could have kept an eye on him…protected him. Then again, maybe I would have been better off to chain the damn fox to his bed."_

Finally reaching the others, Hiei lowered Kurama to the ground, close to the forest's edge. He knew the fox would take comfort in being close to the trees, and would also regain his energy quicker. Whipping his scarf off, he balled it up and placed it gently under his partner's head. Kurama was asleep before he finished the task.

He straightened, then settled down in a cross-legged position only a few feet away. Unsheathing his katana, he rested it across his lap, just in case. He knew he should feel self-conscious, showing such obvious concern for Kurama in front of Yusuke and Koenma, but it seemed that now that he had finally admitted his feelings for the kitsune out loud, he felt instinctively protective of him. It wasn't something he could fight, anymore than he could fight breathing.

Yusuke shot an interested glance in their direction. He decided now was as good a time as any to ask Hiei whether or not he had felt the change in Kurama's energy. He walked up to Hiei, but stopped when he noted that Hiei's grip tightened ever so slightly on the hilt of his katana with every step he took closer. He took one step back; Hiei's grip remained and his crimson eyes pierced through Yusuke's brown ones.

"Hiei," Yusuke began warily, "I know you're worried about Kurama. I am, too."

Hiei bared his fangs.

Yusuke took one more step back. What the hell was going on here?

Finally, Yusuke sat. "Look, I'm not coming any closer, ok?"

Hiei nodded curtly, but still remained in his defensive position.

"I've been needing to ask you something," Yusuke began. Hiei's eyes narrowed. "Have you noticed Kurama's energy's been…different…lately?"

Hiei stiffened. He looked over at Kurama's sleeping form. His energy fluctuations were a vulnerability no one could know about. No matter who that person was, even Yusuke. "I have no idea what you're talking about, detective," he said stonily.

Yusuke cocked a brow. "Really?"

Hiei growled. "Are you calling me a liar?"

Yusuke raised his hands in the air. "Oh, no. But I know you've felt it," he said in a flat voice. "Kurama is my friend. I want to know if something is wrong with him."

Hiei was now on his feet. "It's none of your business!" Kurama stirred fitfully. Hiei sat back down. "Leave," he warned in a hushed tone.

"Hiei," said Yusuke quietly, "I need to know if something is wrong with him. This is a big deal. His spirit signature was…different. I can't explain it, but it wasn't fully Kurama. We can't afford any problems during the mission. Maybe Kurama should go back to Ningenkai."

Hiei snorted. "Do you think I haven't tried to send him back? He won't listen to me. He's too damn stubborn. It's going to get him killed."

"It might get us all killed," Yusuke replied.

"What are you trying to suggest?" the fire youkai asked dangerously, turning the katana sitting in his lap. It caught the light of the small fire, gleaming.

Yusuke sighed. He thought they should just take him back to Reikai at least and drop him off while he was sleeping. Somehow he didn't think Hiei, in his present mind, would appreciate his opinion. "Okay, fine," he said, defeated. "Let's just stick to something safe, like making a plan to attack this damn clan."

Hiei nodded. "That is going to be a problem, especially if they have a Seer."

Yusuke scratched his head and grinned wide. "Right…what's that again?"

Hiei looked at him as if he'd grown a second head. "You really are a fool. A Seer sees the future."

"Oh, yeah, right. So, how are we supposed to attack?"

Kurama sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Hiei stood immediately. "Let's move this discussion farther away."

Kurama held a hand up. "You're fine, Hiei. Actually, I've been thinking about that problem myself. I can think of only one solution, really. As much as it pains me to say this, our best strategy in this situation is to have no strategy."

Hiei stared at him. "You're either delirious or you've been spending too much time with this fool," he said, jabbing a finger at Yusuke. "You sound just like him."

Kurama smiled wearily. "Precisely."

"Yeah, Kurama's right!" Yusuke yelled enthusiastically, slamming his fist in his palm.

Hiei, however, looked irritated. "I'm lost."

"Simple, really," Kurama began. Hiei's lip curled. Hiei hated when he used superior tones and phrases. Kurama ignored this completely. "Yusuke rushes into battle without a thought in his head, right?"

"Hey!" Yusuke interjected.

Kurama ignored this, too. "If there is no clear plan of attack, the Seer will be of no use to them."

"So, you're suggesting that we go to battle with a clan that has successfully poisoned both you and me having no strategy at all," Hiei summarized. "You're suicidal, fox, and I'll be no part of this."

Kurama waved his hand in the air. "No, Yusuke will be Yusuke. You and I will each have separate plans. Both will be effective, but we won't decide which one to use until the battle begins. That way, we have created two possible futures, but the clan won't know which one is the true one until it is too late."

"And I suppose you actually have two effective plans?" Hiei asked.

The fox's response was matter of fact, "Of course."

"…Insufferable bastard," Hiei grumbled, earning a smirk from Kurama.

"What should I do?" Koenma asked, stepping into the discussion. Everyone stared at him. No one had expected Jr. to fight.

"Um, no offense, Koenma, but…maybe it'd be better if you waited here. I mean, you're not exactly a fighter. You said so yourself at the Dark Tournament," Yusuke pointed out.

"But…listen, I got you all into this mess. I should do my part to get you out of it. I've spent my whole life on the sidelines; it's time I did something." Koenma was practically begging.

"Hn. And what good will you be if we constantly have to rescue you?" Hiei asked dryly.

"Let him," Kurama said. "It's his decision."

Koenma looked at Kurama, gratitude shining in his eyes. Maybe he would be forgiven after all.

"Alright, then, here is the plan," Kurama began, taking charge of the operation. "Yusuke," he said pointing at the Mozuku, "You will lead the attack. The fact that you have no plan will confuse the Seer and the clan warriors. Hiei and I will come in behind you. Hiei, I need to you to concentrate on the following plan: Coming in after Yusuke, you and I will separate, you taking the left flank with your flames, I taking the right flank with my plants. Your attack plan focuses mainly on brute strength, a full on traditional battle. Meanwhile, I will be concentrating on a plan focusing on teamwork. Once Yusuke is in, I will lead them to believe that we are reconvening in the forest, focusing on stealth attacks, mainly using the surrounding area to my advantage. Koenma, you have two choices in order to confuse the enemy. It is imperative that you do not make a choice until the battle has just begun. Your first option is to act a spy in the trees. Hiei will be listening for your thoughts. Your main objective would be to warn us of any danger or if you notice anything suspicious. Your second choice would be to leave for Reikai in order to bring us reinforcements." Kurama looked at everyone's faces. "This strategy requires absolute concentration. No one must lean toward any one plan of attack, or we will likely fail. Does this sound like a reasonable plan of attack?"

Hiei sighed. He hated to admit it, but it was an excellent plan, and gave them a fair chance against an enemy with a Seer as their Ace.

"Alright," the fire demon began authoritatively, "everyone go do whatever you have to do to prepare. Train, rest, I don't care; we attack an hour before dawn. Be here by then."

Yusuke walked off, sensing that Hiei and Kurama needed privacy. Whatever was going on with them, he would have to find out later.

He settled on the ground, and Koenma sat next to him. Yusuke was bone tired. But there was something nagging at him. Something that had been nagging at him since the beginning of this mission. Things between Hiei and Kurama seemed…different. He knew Hiei would kill him if he ever knew Yusuke had the suspicion he did, but…what the hell. "Koenma," he said, throwing all caution to the wind, "what type of mate are fire demons?"

Koenma coughed and began choking. "Yusuke, I know you're having trouble adjusting to your demon heritage, but that's no reason to leave Keiko for a demon mate!" he exclaimed when he had regained some of his composure again.

It was Yusuke's turn to choke. "You dumbass!" he yelled. "I'm not interested in a demon mate, especially a guy! What the hell's the matter with you?"

Koenma blew out a sigh of relief and worked the wrinkles out of the front of his shirt. "Well, Yusuke, if you must know, demons don't exactly share the same view point as humans do about same sex relationships. The Makai is run on power. Those with more power are deemed more attractive. Hiei _is_ a rather strong demon; he's an A-class now, I believe," Koenma pointed out.

"Alright, whatever, but you haven't answered my actual question: What type of mate are fire demons?" he pressed.

Koenma raised a brow. "I'm not sure why you want to know, but from what I've heard, a fire demon will typically mate for life. They are very protective and very possessive. Only an idiot would try to get between a fire demon and his or her chosen mate."

Yusuke felt like a rock had just been dumped in his stomach. Those were all signs that Hiei had just been demonstrating around Kurama as he slept…slept and was vulnerable. Yusuke had no doubt that, if his suspicions were correct, and had he moved closer to Kurama, he would have met Hiei's blade personally.

From what he had heard of youko during his time in the Makai, youko took many mates in their lifetime, never settling with one. If one ever had, he had never heard of it happening. He could see World War III coming out of this situation.

That was if this was even the situation at hand. He couldn't really see Hiei mating with anyone, and he'd never really given much thought to Kurama mating, either. Though he had always figured he'd settle down with a human girl, given his certain aversion to his demon past. He shook his head quickly. Maybe he had it completely wrong. Then he sighed. But maybe he had it completely right. He sighed again, staring up at the clear night sky. Yes, this was sure to end badly.

/

Hiei crossed his arms, something he found himself doing a lot of lately in the presence of a certain fox. "You haven't rested enough yet. You're going to get yourself killed." His voice sounded nonchalant and matter of fact, but inside he was boiling. How dare this damn fox put himself in danger like this! Didn't he know it was killing them both?

"I'll manage, Hiei. I've come out of worst circumstances than these, if you'll recall." Kurama attempted to use the same tone of voice Hiei had, but only managed to sound tired.

Hiei shivered, recalling several times in the Dark Tournament when Kurama had nearly been killed, and decided he'd rather not recall any of it. "That was then. This is now." It made all the difference in the world to him. Now that he had decided Kurama was his mate, there was no way in hell he was going to let the masochistic fox go get himself killed. Hiei paused. Had he really just thought that? The gravity of his decision had not hit him until now. Kurama was his mate. _His_ mate. The realization of this undeniable fact was staggering.

"If it makes you feel better, Hiei, I will rest now before we attack." Kurama certainly looked like he would make good on his word. His eyelids were drooping, his shoulders were sagging, and his head kept nodding downward only to be jerked up again.

"What would make me feel better," Hiei countered, irritated, "would be to drag you back to Ningenkai against your will."

Kurama leaned back and smirked. "Good night, Hiei. Wake me an hour and half before dawn."

Hiei sat, looking at Kurama. He glanced around quickly, careful to never take his eyes off his mate for too long. Everything around him from the moonless night sky to the shrieks of nearby Makai demon birds screamed danger. No matter how he tried to calm himself, he knew things would be much more difficult now. His life had just been changed forever.

2nd A/N: Well, the attack will begin the next chapter. I don't know how long the fight will last yet…1-2 chapters, I'm assuming, so be prepared for some action, Jackson :) haha. Hope you all enjoyed! I know I say this every chapter, but I have so been waiting to write this part at the end here. The description Koenma gave is always how I, personally, imagined the breed of fire demons would be as mates. Also, sorry if Hiei seemed a little OOC at certain places, but he's going through a big change :) Okay, and I'll admit it: Kurama's plan was inspired by the way Alice's visions of the future work in _Twilight_. The future is shaped by an individual's choices, so the future can constantly change.


	11. Chapter 11 Surprise

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so long to get up…I actually began what I thought would be chapter 11, but realized it would be better placed a few chapters in the future. But that put me behind a bit, because I was about half way through when I had this epiphany… -_-; Well, on with the story!

**Chapter 11**

Hiei sat near Kurama as he had done for the past two hours. The night remained dark and had turned quite still, as though even the forest were sleeping. When he thought about it, maybe it was. Kurama always had a strange, and Hiei thought perhaps unintentional, effect on the surrounding greenery. The redhead had barely stirred. In fact, he had lain so still that Hiei had to fight off the urge to feel for a pulse. Even the sound of his breaths, which he noted sounded somewhat shallow, did little to calm the urge. His eyes narrowed at the sound. Kurama hadn't mentioned any trouble breathing, but he was sure his human lungs were suffering. Just like the damn, stubborn kitsune to not mention such a thing. He made a promise to himself that as soon as this fight was over, he was dragging Kurama back to Ningenkai whether he wanted to or not. If he had to knock the fool out himself, so be it.

He stood swiftly. If his calculations were correct, and they likely were, it was precisely one and a half hours from sunrise. He walked over to his mate's side soundlessly. He crouched down, gazing at Kurama's face. His lips were slightly parted, small breaths escaping them. His eyes were closed in a comfortable, peaceful way, his long, dark lashes barely brushing the skin beneath his eyes. His eyelids were partly hidden by red trusses which swept over his forehead and shoulders, flowing down to his shoulder blades and resting there gently. His body was slack, completely at ease. He lay on his side, his head cradled by his gracefully curving arm beneath it.

The hairs on the back of Hiei's neck were raised slightly, and he shivered. He glanced back at Kurama's face, though this time he came face to face with brilliant green eyes which met his own. The fire demon rocked back on his heels, startled.

"A picture would last longer," Kurama said, not moving.

Hiei looked away, a slight blush heating his face. "Hn. Vain fox."

Kurama pushed himself up and flexed his fingers. He moved his arms, testing whether or not the poison's effects had worn off. It appeared they had. He was fairly surprised considering how long the effects had lasted for Hiei, but then he had been treated much more quickly than Hiei. Who knew how long the poison had sat in Hiei's bloodstream before he came to Kurama. The thought chilled him. Too close. Makai would kill his stubborn little youkai, no matter how strong he was.

Hiei looked at him, following his every movement, one brow lifted.

"I'm fine. I'm simply ensuring there is no poison remaining in my system," he explained in a calm voice. "And as far as I can tell," he began, getting to his feet gracefully, "I am perfectly fine." A smile lit his face, likely, Hiei assumed, for his sake.

Hiei looked doubtful. Quicker than lightning, and with no warning given, he unsheathed his katana. The metal leaving the scabbard screamed out in a high pitched sound that rang out in the night. Birds above flew from their perches in the trees, abandoning eggs and babies too young to leave the nest. The cool metal whistled, deadly in the calm night air.

Kurama easily took a step back and raised his arm, effectively guarding his heart, neck, and face. The cold blade met an armor-tough gauntlet of leaves woven around Kurama's arm, bouncing off with a twang.

Kurama chuckled. "You were always much too fast for me to dodge, Hiei. Guarding is the best I can manage. Are you satisfied? Have I passed the examination?" His eyes gleamed in amusement.

"Che." Hiei sheathed his sword. "You're in adequate shape."

"High praise, no doubt, coming from you," Kurama said, the corners of lips fighting off a smile.

Hiei turned his back. At least Kurama was back to his normal physical standards…mostly. He still noticed that his breathing was shallow. That could pose a problem on a battle field. If he couldn't breathe, he wouldn't be able to work as efficiently as he needed to.… His thoughts were interrupted as Kurama called his name.

He turned, just in time to dodge a green blur coming his way. Hiei easily jumped to the side, evading Kurama's whip. "What the—" he began, but then grinned. Kurama was sparring with him.

"Alright, fox, if you think you can handle it."

"I think I can handle anything you throw at me and more," Kurama replied slyly.

"We shall see."

Then there were no more words. Cool metal sang and met with the plant whip that was so strong it may have well been metal. The two exchanged blows, neither able to land a wound. Kurama flicked his wrist, his rose whip responding with deadly flailing. Hiei dodged, jumping above the weapon and turning his sword, tip to the ground, ready to drive into its victim. Kurama sidestepped the attack gracefully and also leaped in the air. Somersaulting over Hiei, he snaked his whip around Hiei's katana, dragging it in an arc. With his free hand, Hiei called on flames, incinerating Kurama's whip and releasing his sword. Kurama, not to be disadvantaged, replaced the burnt whip with ease. Hiei was right next to him again, sword brandished. The small youkai leapt at Kurama, sword extended. In a flicker of a moment, he changed his position and was behind his partner, sliding on the dirt floor, knocking Kurama's feet out from beneath him. Kurama landed hard on his back, momentarily knocking the wind from his deprived lungs. It took him a fraction of a second longer to regain his breath than it normally would have. That fraction was all it took. Hiei's sword met his unguarded, pulsing throat.

Hiei stood up quickly and sheathed his sword. "You're having trouble breathing fox. Why did you hide this from me?"

Kurama sat up and nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders. "No need to worry you."

Hiei's eyes widened in anger, and he bared his teeth, snarling. "No need to worry! That's all I've been doing with you since I claimed you as my mate!"

Kurama's eyes widened in return, his in complete shock. "You've chosen _me_ as your mate?" he whispered. He knew how important the mating decision was to fire demons.

"Hn. Yes, apparently I have. But that's not what we need to be talking about right now. What if your lungs give out on the battlefield? What if you can't get enough air and you can't fight properly?"

Kurama's face softened. This was certainly a side of Hiei he had never seen before, even concerning Yukina.

Kurama stood, walking over to his chosen one. Gently he placed his hands on Hiei's shoulders. "Hiei, I promise that will not happen. If I thought I was in any real danger, I swear I would warn you."

Hiei snorted. He clearly gave little faith in Kurama's good word. His gaze met the kitsune's anyway as he said, "You'd better."

Kurama bent down and kissed Hiei lightly. "There," he breathed. "The promise has been sealed with a kiss." Smiling playfully, he decided to take advantage of the moment, but was beaten to it by Hiei, who pulled Kurama to the ground.

Kurama laid back, shocked at Hiei taking such initiative. Hiei climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. He leaned over Kurama's lithe form, lips brushing the fox's, lightly at first in slow, fluttering kisses, but gradually building in speed and passion.

"Hiei," Kurama gasped as Hiei moved to his neck. "It's…nearly dawn. What if Yusuke or Koenma…discovers us?" It was becoming hard to remain logical and coherent with Hiei nipping and sucking on his neck like that.

"Then I'll kill them," Hiei purred against his neck.

"Mm," was the only reply Kurama could manage. He arched his back slightly as Hiei's mouth and tongue moved to his collarbone while his small, deft fingers worked on the buttons of his shirt.

Suddenly Kurama sat up and embraced Hiei, trying to calm him down. "Hiei, stop."

Hiei wriggled out of his grasp and looked at him, his expression looking slightly hurt.

The redhead was breathing heavily. "Hiei, I swear I want to. It's just that now isn't the time. It's nearly dawn and we have to destroy this clan if we are to find the scroll and end this damn mission." He brushed his lips against Hiei's and embraced him once more.

Hiei took a deep, calming breath and laid his head against Kurama's chest. Kurama was right. He didn't know what he was thinking, what had come over him. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the pounding heart he heard, letting it resonate through his being. Slowly, the heart beat slowed, returning to normal, and Hiei calmed with it.

/

Yusuke clamped a hand over his mouth and walked away from what he had just witnessed. Even though he had truly suspected that the two were mates, seeing proof was still surprising. The demon in him had been fascinated and longed to stay and watch. The human in him knew he would be slaughtered if Hiei ever knew he had seen the display of such obvious passion and lust. Damn Hiei for being a telepath! He would have to watch what he thought about around him. Focus on Keiko…yeah! No…then he'd think about kissing Keiko and all the other things he was still longing to do to her, which might make him think about what he had seen Hiei and Kurama doing. No, bad plan. Too bad he didn't really take an interest in sports. Something so boring and human would be sure to make Hiei tune into someone else's thoughts. Even though he really didn't think Hiei invaded people's privacy like that often, it was still frightening to think about the consequences of him finding out.

Sitting back down to the fire, his thoughts were interrupted by Koenma asking, "Did you find them?"

"Uh…no! You know, I completely forgot I was looking for them. I just took a leak and…here I am. Yep, definitely didn't find them or see anything interesting!" Yusuke laughed a little hysterically.

Koenma raised one brow. "Okay…." His gaze returned to the fire.

Suddenly Hiei and Kurama emerged from the trees. Dawn was rising over the forest line. "It's time," was all Hiei said. They both turned and began walking away.

Yusuke and Koenma looked at each other, eyebrows raised. They stood together and followed the two. The walk through the forest was quiet. It was almost eerie. No sounds came from the forest, like it was expecting something big to happen and was simply holding its breath. Yusuke nearly ran into the back of Kurama as the two demons in front of him stopped abruptly at the edge of the forest.

"Is everyone concentrating on the two separate plans? Or, in Yusuke's case, no plan at all?" Kurama questioned.

Yusuke nodded, even though Kurama couldn't see him. "Yeah," he added. "Wait," he said suddenly. "How will you and Hiei know what the other's doing? I mean, you guys have the same plan to work together."

"I am a telepath," Hiei said dryly.

Yusuke laughed nervously, "Oh, right. I knew that." He ran a hand through hair. Geez, he needed to calm down and focus on what was important right now, which was the fight. Yeah, smashing in some ugly demons' faces was sure to calm him down. That's what he needed. He punched his fist in his palm. "Alright, let's do this!"

Together they stepped out of the trees.

2nd A/N: Okay, so they didn't actually start the fight yet. Well, obviously it will begin next chapter, and it will probably take up the whole thing. Hope you enjoyed it :) Ja, till next time around!


	12. Chapter 12 Role

Author's Note: Hi, again, after so long! I am sorry it took this much time to get this chapter up and running *deep bow*. We just moved and I have been busy for a few weeks now readying for the move, actually moving, and setting the new place up. It's been worth it, but I am so glad to be back!

Quick recap: Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Koenma are ready to set into battle against a clan who most likely has a Seer. Kurama has apparently recovered from his recent poisoning, but is having difficulties breathing the Makai air for so long with his human lungs, especially since he is weakened. He has not heard much from Youko recently, but Yusuke fears whatever his energy fluctuations are due to could potentially cause problems during the fight. Kurama has devised a plan to get around the Seer's abilities by each concentrating on a different plan of attack chosen at the last minute (or in Yusuke's case, just be Yusuke and have no plan of attack :D ). Hiei has acknowledged that Kurama is his chosen mate, and Kurama knows it also. However, Yusuke also discovered their secret, unbeknownst to our two favorite bishounen demons, after he saw them kissing and getting a little hot and heavy in the forest. The foursome are standing at the edge of the woods at sunup, and have stepped out to engage in battle against the very ancient, very knowledgeable (of the Scroll of Manacht) clan. Sorry, that was a long recap, but it has been a few weeks!

**Chapter 12**

Hiei's boot hit the thirsty earth with a deafening thud. Dirt clods were reduced to nothing beneath his light weight; rocks further cracked the fragile soil. On the horizon, perhaps half a mile away, loomed an army of demons that he knew were old, cunning, and deadly. The sun rose steadily behind the troupe, giving the appearance their hair and bodies were on fire. He did not look down when Kurama's hand gently brushed his, but he made up his mind at that second that Kurama would take refuge in the trees and attack from there. Just imagining his fox in his current condition on a battlefield against these bastards was enough to boil his blood. Telepathically, he sent his request to Kurama.

Kurama gave no sign that anything had passed between them, his face remaining stoic, as was customary for him when preparing for battle. He sent a message in return, though, _"Hiei, let me remain on the battlefield for a short time. It is unwise for only you and Yusuke to go up against so many. I can help you eliminate much of the front line. After that, it is only logical that I follow your plan of action, giving that I have greater strength amongst the trees."_

Hiei grunted. He knew Kurama was right, as he had known Kurama would make such a request. It would have to be that way, he supposed; there was no time for arguing. His eyes roamed, his neck never turning, searching for his other companions. Koenma had left their side, but he sensed his presence in a nearby copse of thick-growing pines. He was slightly impressed the prince had chosen to remain in Makai. He had thought he would surely run back to Daddy in the Reikai. Perhaps he had a spine after all. Yusuke was in front of Kurama and him, creating an obnoxious noise with his knuckles as he prepared to rush in blindly, no doubt.

Hiei stopped abruptly, as had the demon clan. They stood, one hundred paces away from each other, each trying to quickly assess the power and prowess of their current enemy.

Hiei's eyes scanned their opponent, taking in their numbers swiftly. Roughly seventy-five—to their four. Hiei remained unconcerned. In demon battles, it was not the numbers that mattered, it was the skill level of the individual fighters. He and Kurama each were A-class demons, nearing S-class status. Yusuke was already known quite well in Makai as a worthy former heir to one-third of the demon realm. From the meager readings Hiei made of the enemy's power levels, over half were only D- and C-class demons. Two thirds of the remaining were B-class; only a handful were of any true concern, which was a relief.

One of the clan facing them, their leader or war general, Hiei assumed, stepped forward five paces. Hiei, assuming the role of leader, mirrored his movement. The demon nodded his head slightly, clearly saying their side was ready to begin. Hiei's head tipped forward curtly, signaling the same. Each stepped back to his group.

A war cry from the opposing side rang out in the morning air.

Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke returned the cry passionately.

Yusuke rushed headfirst into the onslaught of demons, introducing the first he met to his fist. His knuckles smashed into the demon's face; blood squirted from his nose as it made a sickening "pop" noise. One demon tried to go around Yusuke and attack him from behind, but quickly met the same fate as he was acquainted with the teen's elbow.

Hiei and Kurama ran behind, Hiei's hand on his hilt, Kurama's hand in the back of his hair, fingering a ready-to-be-developed rose seed. Feeding ki into it, he whipped out a rose which quickly transformed into his rose whip. Simultaneously, Hiei unsheathed his katana; it sang for blood as it caressed the scabbard during its exit.

Kurama somersaulted into the middle of five apparitions. They began to move in on him eagerly, but were stopped as they were sliced in half by the thorned whip. Both halves of the demons fell to the ground, the malnourished soil drinking up the blood with enthusiasm. The redhead whipped around in time to see another apparition advance on him. He flicked his rose whip again; the apparition dodged. Kurama jumped back as the demon brandished a sword and cut through the air, forcing Kurama to take the defensive. The sword crashed down and met the rose whip. Again, and again. Finally, seeing his chance, Kurama's whip wrapped around the sword, ripping it from the youkai's hand. Kurama pulled a reed from his hair which became a long javelin. Quickly and accurately, he rammed it through the demon's stomach and forced it back out. The demon fell to his knees and slumped to the ground. Turning his back, Kurama faced two new opponents, one with a mace, another bearing no weapon. The latter seemed the more dangerous of the two; there was something about his energy that felt…repressed.

Hiei sensed it, too. With lightning speed, he slit the throats of the two demons nearest him, and flitted to Kurama's side. He held his sword out at arm's length, blood dripping from the tip, daring the two to come closer. The demon which stood in front of him was the same who had stepped forward in a position of power at the start of the battle.

He gazed scornfully at Hiei and his sword then turned an interested eye on Kurama, sizing him up. Shrugging his shoulders, he took a step closer. "You cannot frighten me, Hiei, wielder of the Dark Dragon."

Hiei's grip tightened noticeably on his sword. Baring his teeth, he remained silent.

The demon remained unperturbed. "Nor can you, former thief, Youko Kurama." He waved a hand dismissingly. "Or, what's left of you, demon traitor."

Kurama's eyes narrowed, but something deep within reverberated through his being and growled. Youko had been insulted, and that was something that angered him greatly. With a great deal of effort, Kurama restrained Youko. It was not quickly enough; his energy signature had fluctuated slightly, spiked for a slight moment.

The demon's eyes widened slightly, and he smirked. "So, the rumors are true. There is some part of the legendary demon living in you still."

Kurama said nothing, his face gave away nothing, his energy in check.

Fifty meters away, Yusuke took a brief intermission from the carnage and glanced at his two companions. Kurama's energy had changed again, for a short period. Thankfully, he noted that Hiei was standing next to him. He had to hope they could handle themselves. Seven demons approached him. Bracing his feet firmly against the ground beneath him, he stood ready for attack. "Shot gun!" Blasts of blue spirit energy flew from his fist and effectively tore the encroaching enemies apart.

Hiei glared daggers at the demon who had spoken to them. "Who are you, and how is it you know so much about us?" he demanded.

"I am Kaijimbo, general of the army of this clan. As for where our information comes from, let's just say we do our homework."

Hiei flinched mentally as an obtrusive voice entered his mind. _"Behind you!"_ Koenma shouted in his mind.

Hiei turned quickly in time to see a demon with a stomach wound ready to drive a sword into his back. Without hesitation, Hiei slashed his katana through the top of the demon's head and continued down through his face, neck, and torso, slicing him in half, the pieces slumping in symmetrical perfection.

Kurama whipped around as he sensed the threat, but then felt a sharp pain in right shoulder blade. Grunting, he stumbled forward and hit his knees.

"Kurama!" Yusuke's voice sounded in alarm from a length away.

Hiei's head whipped around, and he choked at the sight which lay before him—Kurama, on his knees, a mace lodged in his back. His face bore an expression of shock, his green eyes shining and confused. With fingers that trembled only slightly, so slightly only Hiei noticed, he moved his hand back, pointing it behind him. A razor sharp blade grew from a tiny blade of grass in the span of a millisecond; the demon which had swung the accursed weapon cried out in surprise before he was permanently silenced by the grass green blade which pierced his throat. The blade slithered out of its fleshy casing and shrunk in size. As the blade was removed, its victim slumped heavily to the ground.

Hiei was quickly in front of Kurama, flaunting his sword dangerously. Yusuke was at his side nearly as quickly. "Get him to the woods," Hiei ordered under his breath.

Yusuke nodded and bent to pick Kurama up.

Kurama grabbed Yusuke's arm and together the two limped out of sight.

Hiei turned his full attention to the youkai in front of him. His eyes blazed in anger, the fire that he wielded so effortlessly burned within him and longed for escape. The dragon within was restless, as well. He could feel it stirring uneasily, could sense it readying itself for the thrill of battle, for a delicious feast. "You should never have said you didn't fear the dragon. He longs to prove himself now. It will not end well for you."

"Oh?" Kaijimbo questioned, smirking. "We shall see who this does not turn out well for." He braced his legs and steadied his arms. His posture suggested he was a martial arts master.

From the trees, Kurama made himself comfortable in a branch. He had extracted the mace from his back, an experience as unpleasant as when it had first wedged itself in place there. He had sent Yusuke back to battle; there were still close to twenty fighters aside from Kaijimbo, though he seemed the only one of any import and true danger. He bit his tongue as he lifted his hurt arm to remove his shirt. Blood trickled down his back as the muscles worked and pumped the sticky, crimson liquid out faster. With preciseness, he ripped his shirt in shreds and created makeshift bandages for his wound to stop the bleeding. Taking one end of the bandage in his left hand and the other between his teeth, he tightened the cloth. Kurama gauged his vitals and concluded the tips on the mace had not been poisoned, something he was extremely thankful for. Inserting a leaf in his mouth, he clamped it in his jaw and sucked. It was an herb that was a fairly effective pain reliever. He was grateful when the throbbing dulled almost immediately and his shoulder began to feel slightly numb.

Carefully, he stood, palm braced against the trunk of the tree to prevent him from falling. From his perch, he had a clear view of the battle that was still raging beneath him. Yusuke had reentered the fight and was having no problem taking care of himself or his opponents. His gaze fell on Hiei, who stood ready to face off Kaijimbo. He did not recognize the stance in which Kaijimbo stood, but he had little doubt that he was anything but a trained master of whatever style of martial arts he happened to use.

He pressed harder against the tree with his palm, feeling the ebb and flow of life coursing through the plant. He began to allow small rivulets of his ki to wriggle between the bark and into the trunk. Whenever Hiei needed help, and Kurama was afraid he may, he would be ready. No one was going to hurt Hiei while he was present. A formidable foe within rose to the challenge he had presented, but Kurama silenced him. _"Never. Hiei is mine, mine alone. Mine to love, and mine to protect."_

2nd A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter (aka, hope it was worth the wait…sigh). Well, now that we are settled into our new place, the wait for the next chapter will not be so long, I promise!


	13. Chapter 13 Fight

Author's Note: Hi, again, dedicated readers :) I'm back and raring to go! Enjoy this new chapter, and please leave a review telling me what you thought of it. Also, I have a new story up I am working on, "There's Always a First Time" (another YYH HxK). I think it is going really well and would love if you would check it out!

**Chapter 13**

Hiei's arm bandages fell to the ground. "You will rue the day you insulted the Black Dragon. He does not appreciate it. Neither do I." Hiei's aura glowed a deep violet around him. To his friends, the raw power of the Dragon was awe-inspiring. To his enemies…well, it didn't truly matter. None lived long enough for their opinion to be of any worth.

Kaijimbo frowned, his brows turned down in displeasure. "Have I not told you your Black Dragon is useless against me?"

"Guess I'm just stubborn," Hiei retorted. "Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" The unearthly tattoo on the fire youkai's right forearm began to wriggle; it twisted and turned until it separated entirely from its master's arm. "Hah!" Hiei yelled out, directing the beast toward Kaijimbo. _"We'll see how cocky he is once his soul has been devoured and there is absolutely nothing left of him."_

The Dragon tore through the air, crashing into the ground, sending rocks and dirt flying, destroying everything in its path.

Hiei smiled wickedly. His smile quickly dissipated though. His eyes widened. "No, it cannot be!"

A blinding white light emerged from Kaijimbo in the form of a dove. It erected a barrier in front of its master, protecting him and effectively fighting off the Dragon.

The two energies clashed and fought for nearly a minute before the Dragon retreated, returning to Hiei's arm once more. The anger of the Dragon entered Hiei, became his anger, too. He did not like defeat.

The enormous, white dove, too, returned to Kaijimbo. "There, do you now see?" he said, grinning. "Your beast cannot harm me. All you have accomplished is now your energy is even more pathetic than it was before. You seem quite depleted." There was no malice in his eyes, only glee, a thing that seemed far more dangerous.

Hiei growled. "Explain!"

Kaijimbo straitened, looking on Hiei disdainfully. "This is a battlefield. The only thing we will exchange here are blows. If you win, perhaps you will earn an explanation. For now, I owe you nothing, tiny demon. However, you cannot hope for a victory. Now, die." He once more returned to the unknown martial arts stance he had taken at the start of the fight. He launched himself at Hiei, flying at a remarkable speed for someone his size. He was nearly eight feet tall.

Hiei dodged easily, unsheathing his katana. He sliced through the air, but that was all his sword met as Kaijimbo cleverly spun in midair, avoiding the blade.

The onslaught continued for many minutes, and though Hiei began to tire, Kaijimbo showed no sign that he was even trying. "Now, Hiei, your strongest attack could not even touch me. What chance do you really think you have?"

Need and pure rage forced Hiei to move more quickly, and he managed a near direct hit. At the last minute, Kaijimbo moved to the side, barely escaping the attack. A thin cut appeared on his cheek. "Shut your mouth," Hiei snarled. "I tire of hearing your impudent voice!"

Kaijimbo laughed. "Is that so? Then I shall put you out of your misery." A white light began to shimmer around him again. "Goodbye, Hiei the swordsman, wielder of the Dark Dragon." Energy burst forth from him, but it was not demon energy, nor was it spirit energy.

"What the—" Hiei managed before he was consumed in the aura. He couldn't move. His body felt like it was frozen. It was cold. He wrapped his arms around his body instinctively. His mind felt as frozen as his body did. Suddenly, he wished for the numbness as pain wracked his body. Screaming in pain, he fell to his knees. He felt like he was being turned inside out. Every fiber of his being felt like it was simultaneously being electrocuted and incinerated. His body, mind, and soul were painfully meshing yet ruthlessly being ripped apart. He had never felt closer to death.

/

Kurama stood helplessly in the tree. What the hell was going on? Hiei was quite obviously in excruciating pain, but there were no physical marks on his body. Whatever was happening, it was all in his mind. It didn't matter, though; whether physical or mental, real or illusory, Hiei was still debilitated. He could not fight this way.

Feeding more ki into the trunk of the tree, Kurama readied his attack. Though on the surface one would not be able to detect any attack, roots moved through the earth, stretching to unnatural lengths. Kurama willed the roots toward the unsuspecting Kaijimbo.

The enemy demon looked down as the ground began to quake. Something shot of the ground, but before he had time to react, his ankles were snared by what appeared to be tree roots. He reached down to pull them off of him, but was stopped by more roots which sprang forth from the earth and twined their way around his body. He turned his head, glaring daggers into the forest. _"He still has energy enough for an attack of this caliber, even with his wound?"_ His head swiveled to Hiei. _"Or have I simply provided the perfect motivation?"_ A smile curved his lips, but was removed as the roots bound him tighter, squeezing his body painfully. He could feel his bones bending, and finally a rib cracked. Another followed. Gathering his energy, he tried desperately to escape the binding.

"It will not work," Kurama said, standing close to Hiei, who was lying on the ground, unmoving.

He had ceased his writhing and screaming the moment the first of Kaijimbo's ribs cracked.

Kurama knelt down next to his partner. What he saw terrified him. His eyes looked so blank, his face contorted in a tortured expression. He looked dead. Thankfully, Kurama noted that he was breathing, eliminating that possibility. Kurama reached out tentatively, feeling for Hiei's ki. It was dangerously low. Releasing the Dark Dragon and being attacked so close after…he had to get Hiei out of here.

Not bothering to get off his knees, he said icily, "That plant is a special kind of Makai tree, the Youki Binding tree. Very conveniently placed, I might add. Once wrapped in its roots, the current predicament you are in, your demon energy will be sealed away. You cannot escape. You are fated to die here, and I cannot mourn you after all you have done." Amber flickered in his eyes, and his hair seemed to be more than one color. Red on the surface, but with strands of silver mixed in. Kurama repressed Youko, but maintained his cool anger.

Kaijimbo laughed, quietly at first, but then loudly.

Kurama stared at him, eyes narrowed, one hand rested protectively on Hiei's shoulder blade.

Kaijimbo's purple eyes locked with Kurama's. "Fool," he breathed harshly. "You underestimate my true power. I do not have common demonic power." With great effort, he tensed his arm muscles. His aura shone a bright white. With a yell, he flexed his biceps and broke through the roots.

"Impossible!" Kurama gasped. How could he have escaped? What did he mean by saying he did not have common demonic power? It did not matter how much power a demon had, the Youki Binding tree should not have allowed his escape. It did not matter how much energy a demon had; the tree would confine an S-class apparition as easily as a lower D-class one. Kurama reached out. It was true; this demon's powers did not seem demonic at all. But then what? A demon did not have spirit power. And what was left besides the very rare sacred energy that Sensui used? This was not sacred energy, either. In his one thousand plus years, he had never come across this kind of power. "Elaborate!" Kurama ordered.

"No. As I told your weak friend, information is earned, and until you have claimed a victory, you have earned nothing. A demon of your rank does not deserve the information, especially not one who sides with humans and Spirit World!"

Kurama reached out again carefully and felt his power. Kaijimbo was weak. "Then we have reached an impasse. Both of our sides have energy levels so low they are barely worth anything. You will not relinquish the information we so desperately need, and we will not leave without the information. What do you suggest?"

Kaijimbo laughed. "Once again, you underestimate me. If you could not feel that I have been restraining my true power this whole fight, you are a fool and will die a fool's death. One who underestimates his opponent has lost before the fight has ever begun."

Kurama's eyes narrowed. So, it was true. When he had first faced Kaijimbo he seemed dangerous because it felt something about him was hidden away. If after all this time they had been facing him at only a fraction of his energy, they were truly in trouble. Hiei was in no state to fight, and though his own energy was not completely diminished, his body was weak. His shoulder, numb for now, would begin aching relentlessly within the hour. He had no energy to heal himself in his current state. If only he had access to Youko's power stores…no! He would not give into Youko. This was not the time.

The fox demon breathed deeply, trying to get as much oxygen as possible out of the cruel air. His chest ached. He fought off the longing for Youko's demon body. He had to keep his mind in focus right now. If he did not, he would be easy prey to Youko and of absolutely no use to Hiei or Yusuke.

Kurama risked a quick glance around. Yusuke was fighting two demons, but they appeared to be the last two. By the feel of their energy, they were only low B-class demons, nothing Yusuke couldn't tackle. But even Yusuke was beginning to look weary. He had already fired his shot gun, using more spirit energy than his typical spirit gun.

This fight had lasted nearly an hour, and their entire team was fatigued.

Kaijimbo cried out, releasing a magnificent amount of energy.

Kurama gasped, shielding himself and Hiei from the outburst. _"Where did all this energy come from? How could he have suppressed this much energy without it tearing him apart from the inside?" _

"Now do you see the true extent to my power? You cannot hope to win." His arms were held out at his sides, and his feet left the ground. Only the sheer force of his power against the ground kept him afloat. Energy escaped out of literally every pore on his body. "You have fought valiantly, and done more damage than I had first imagined possible. But now you will die."

2nd A/N: Bom, bom, bom! An evil cliffhanger! ) LOL I'm going to go ahead and brag a little and say I believe this is probably the best fight scene I have ever written. However, if you disagree and think it was horrible, please leave a note on what could have made it better :D Thank you all, dedicated readers! Your reviews never fail to inspire me. Oh, and if anyone noticed, I stole two lines from the actual anime, "…[and you will] die a fool's death" (Mukuro about Raizen) and also, "One who underestimates his opponent has lost before the fight has ever begun" (Shigure to Kurama during the Makai Tournament). This is me acknowledging it :)


	14. Chapter 14 Shadow

Author's Note: Hello, again, all! I'm sorry for the long delay…no excuse really, just an apology :( But, I hope all is forgiven now that the new chapter is up :)

**Chapter 14**

Kurama stared in awe at Kaijimbo's display of power. It was overwhelming. The air between where Hiei and himself sat and where Kaijimbo stood, suspended in midair, crackled with raw power, like electricity. He was sure that if he reached out, he might be shocked by it.

But, still…the fact that it felt so raw likely meant that Kaijimbo had not completely harnessed this power, much the same as Hiei had first wielded the Dark Dragon before he and the Dragon had become one. That amount of power could not only easily destroy Yusuke, Hiei, and himself, but Kaijimbo, too, might be swallowed by the force of unleashing such energy.

This was of little comfort, however. It was not enough to take Kaijimbo along with them. He must be destroyed, and the tantei must survive. That was the only acceptable outcome in Kurama's mind—but how to manage such a feat?

_"I can give you the power you seek,"_ a voice in his mind said. Cold, sneering chuckling followed the statement. If it would save Hiei…but no. The Youko was a last resort. He didn't know if he could come back or not, and if he couldn't…he would be lost forever inside Youko, and that was certainly not a favorable outcome to the situation.

Kaijimbo spoke through the silence, "I believe we have stalled long enough. I hope you have come to terms with any past grievances that might weigh on your mind, heart, and soul."

Yusuke landed the final blow that knocked the last demon he was facing unconscious. Glancing over his shoulder, he fought back the urge to shiver as an immense amount of energy touched him. "Whoa!" he cried out. He walked toward the scene, fists clenched at his side. "Listen, you big ox, I don't know what the hell kind of energy that is, but if you think it's going to impress me, you've got another thing coming." Raising his right arm, pointer finger extended, he gathered power for his Spirit Gun.

"Yusuke, this is no time for bravery! You can't hope to defeat him alone; he's too powerful!" Kurama cried.

Yusuke glanced at his worried friend. "Kurama, this is the only way I know how to fight. So, don't make me useless, okay?" He smiled, his chocolate eyes warm. Gazing back at Kaijimbo, he said, "Now, I don't know about you, but I wouldn't want to take my Spirit Gun dead on. But if you care to test it, stand still and I'll knock you right out of the air and on your ass!"

Kaijimbo smirked. "Your mouth is larger than your power, weakling."

Yusuke stumbled. "Weakling? Listen here, you! I won the Dark Tournament! Ever heard of it? And I've got just enough power to in this finger to deal with you. SPIRIT GUN!"

A red blaze of demonic energy shot out of his finger, laced with blue streaks of spirit energy, and hit Kaijimbo.

Kurama gasped. Could Kaijimbo survive a solid shot from Yusuke's Spirit Gun at such close range? It seemed unlikely.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" Yusuke whooped.

The area around Kaijimbo smoked. Yusuke smiled and was about to enjoy a second whoop when the smoke was blown away by a powerful force. Yusuke had just enough time to shout out a few choice profanities of surprise before he was flung through the air and landed on his back.

"Yusuke!" Kurama shouted. He wanted to go over and make sure he was unhurt, but he was not willing to leave Hiei's side. He peered down at Hiei's still form. Though his eyes remained open, he had not moved since he had become unconscious.

This could not be allowed to go on. Yusuke was clearly no match for Kaijimbo, and neither was he in his current condition. But perhaps together, Yusuke and Youko could gain a victory. He didn't know what would happen to Hiei, but he knew he would surely die along with them if the situation remained as it was. He couldn't allow Kaijimbo to release the full potential of his power, or they were all doomed.

Slowly, regretfully, he relinquished his hold on himself. Memories of himself and Hiei, of his mother, of his home, passed through his mind quickly as Youko tore through his psyche, ravaging him completely. Darkness overtook him, and he cried out silently as he lost himself and the nothingness embraced him.

/

Yusuke propped himself up on his elbow and rubbed his head. "Ow, son of a bitch," he muttered. Opening his eyes, he stared at the scene that unfolded before him. Where Kurama had stood before, now Youko stood. Yusuke gawked and pondered aloud, "The energy I felt earlier…that felt so familiar…it was Youko. But, why was Kurama struggling with it before? We have a huge advantage now that he's Youko."

/

Hiei lied perfectly still as he had for the past twenty minutes. The cold had taken him over entirely. Images and recollections passed through his mind's eye. People he had killed, people he had hurt, people who had hurt him. Over and over again, his own mind assaulted him. One small voice broke through, a voice he had heard in his mind many times before—Kurama's. _"Hiei…goodbye."_

_ ~Kurama? Kurama! _No response came.

Hiei pushed past the pain, past the hurt, past the desolate feelings that had overtaken him.

Blinking his eyes, he sat up and looked for Kurama. All he found was Youko, in place of where his fox had been. Kurama's energy had wholly disappeared.

Youko, never sparing him a glance, walked up to Kaijimbo. He sneered. "Shuichi couldn't even handle the likes of you. Pathetic."

Kaijimbo glared, eyes narrowed. "It doesn't matter what form you fight me in; I will be the only one to walk away from this fight."

Youko's gold eyes glowed maliciously. "I don't think so. Don't be so presumptuous, Kaijimbo. You are not the only one who has survived for centuries and has extensive knowledge and power."

Kaijimbo gritted his teeth in anger. "You're nothing but a kit compared to my years!" He unleashed his energy, making direct contact with Youko.

"Kurama!" Yusuke shouted.

Hiei stood on unsteady legs. _"That's not Kurama anymore."_

The blanketing energy cleared, and Youko stood, smiling. "You have immense power; that is undeniable. But you lack finesse. Let me show you how to properly wield energy."

The trees around him rustled and shook. Razor sharp leaves flew off the trees toward their prey.

Kaijimbo managed to dodge most of the dangerous leaves, but some inevitably hit their mark. Several flecks of green stuck out of Kaijimbo's chest, arms, and legs, and he was covered with scrapes, some bleeding quite intensely.

Youko took the opportunity while his enemy was still stunned by the attack to flick several seeds toward his body which nestled themselves in the various open wounds.

"Hmph. Child's play," Kaijimbo said in an amused tone.

"Indeed?" Youko questioned. "Jukusu*," he whispered (*to mature/ripen in the imperative form…according to a website -_-;).

Several vines shot out of the open wounds, seeking the closest surface they could latch to. Some latched to Kaijimbo's skin, piercing the flesh and burrowing their roots in his bloodstream, using his ki to grow larger and longer. Some extended toward the ground, rooting themselves in the soil and even rock, the vines' jagged, razor-sharp roots penetrating through anything they touched and tethering Kaijimbo to the earth.

"Children must play much more violently than I recall," Youko commented absently. "No matter. Tell me, how does it feel? To be one with a plant is an honor, really. These trees are more ancient than any demon in Makai by far. We should revere them. I see you are generously housing them, even. Congratulations." A malevolent smirk played on Youko's face.

"Bastard," Kaijimbo growled.

"Now, that's no way for a holy man to speak, is it?" Youko watched in glee as Kaijimbo floundered, opening and closing his mouth like a fish tossed upon the shore. "Yes, I know about your strange power which baffles the others."

Yusuke, having been silently watching the scene play out, spoke up, "But you said you had no idea earlier what the hell kind of power he has. What the hell, Kurama?"

Youko looked down on Yusuke, noticing him for the first time. "You're the one called Yusuke, correct?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Kurama? We've known each other for two years!" Yusuke shouted, perplexed.

Youko shook his head. "My human counterpart, Shuichi, knows you. Don't tell me you thought Shuichi was me?" Youko laughed, but Yusuke noted it wasn't exactly the kind of laugh one laughs after hearing a funny joke. "Oh, my, Shuichi was even more secretive than even I knew. Shuichi Minamino was nothing more than a shadow of me. He is barely real, a vessel to house me."

"Shut the fuck up!" Hiei snarled. Black energy full of rage and malice swirled around him.

Youko glanced at him in interest, smirked, then ignored him, turning back to Yusuke.

Yusuke stared at him with blank eyes. The person who had been his friend for two years, whom he had fought with and laughed with and nearly died with on several occasions, had been nothing more than a shadow? He didn't exist? No, he knew that wasn't right. He existed just as he did. Yusuke understood better than anyone what it was to be part demon, part human. Both parts of him coexisted. But then, his case was slightly different than Kurama's. It didn't matter, though. The only question that really mattered was whether or not Youko could be counted as a friend. He sounded like a bastard. But he had the information they needed about Kaijimbo, and he might be able to defeat the enemy that, moments ago, they were afraid was going to overtake them. As much as Yusuke wanted to fly off the handle like usual, he knew that, for once, he had to be the calm one. Judging from the aura emanating from Hiei, the fire youkai could not be counted on to play the role of the one with the cool head.

Yusuke shot a warning glance at Hiei. "So, what do you know about this Kaijimbo guy?" he asked in what he hoped was a calm tone.

"Ah, yes," Youko began. "He uses a very old type of ki, one that no one has obtained the power to harness in more than a millennia. The ideal type of person to wield this power, demon and human alike, will begin as a holy man. It is more common for demons to possess this power due the amount of training and meditation required. Many humans die before they are ready."

Yusuke cut in suddenly, "No offense, but that guy doesn't strike me as the monk type."

Youko continued, unperturbed by the interruption, but answered the question nonetheless, "In actuality, it is a power of pureness—do not interrupt me again." Yusuke closed his mouth, and Youko continued, "Purity is an interesting phenomenon. If one is purely good, purely evil, purely greedy, or even purely insane, they may have the ability to reach this energy type. However, they have to be single-minded in their intent. Most are too multi-faceted to every acquire such power. However, Kaijimbo is purely single-minded in his want to keep secret the location of the Scroll of Manacht. But don't worry; I will break him of that."

Youko's eyes gleamed with yearning for the treasure that had eluded all other thieves. With a snap of his fingers, the vines that were embedded in Kaijimbo's skin tightened their fastening. Some dug deep into his bones, splintering them harshly. Deeper, and deeper, they burrowed into Kaijimbo's body.

Kaijimbo cried out in pain as the vines laid ruin to his body. The effort to keep himself alive was draining his energy quickly. He wondered if it would be better to die and keep the secret safe. He would not allow his master's work to fall into the hands of these people. He let his ki drain steadily, ready to embrace the afterlife and all it brought. He could die peacefully, knowing he had exerted every effort to keep the Scroll's locality a secret. Just as his vision began to haze, he heard a voice bringing him back, and energy pouring into him.

"Oh, no, now is not your time. You will tell me all you know of the Scroll and where it is hidden. I will make your life so torturous that you will beg to surrender the information to me only so that you can escape your miserable existence here on this Earth."

Kaijimbo quivered slightly. Never before had he heard such resolution mixed with such cruel intent.

Hiei stepped forward. If he were to act, it was now. Kaijimbo was secured; he was no longer a threat in his present condition. He could concentrate solely on Youko. He drew his katana and then hesitated. He didn't know what would happen to Kurama if he killed Youko. Would Kurama come back, or would he die, imprisoned? Would he choose death over the cage he was kept in deep in that bastard's mind, captive forever? Hiei was certain that he would. Still…he would try everything before it came to that. The thought of losing Kurama was something he could not bear. But the thought of losing Kurama and allowing him to be at the mercy of that sadist was something he would take his own life for allowing to happen.

"Youko!" he challenged. "Return Kurama to his rightful place of authority or feel my blade!"

2nd A/N: Once again, I'm very sorry it took so long, guys. Truth is, I wasn't certain at first how our guys were going to get out of this predicament. I ended up putting a lot of thought into this. I still say the characters gave me the answer (honestly, I'm just a medium. They call the shots here), but I feel I had a lot more to do with the turnout of this chapter than usual…that's dangerous. So, let me know how it turned out! Sorry for another evil cliff hanger ;p


	15. Chapter 15 Sacrifice

Author's Note: I'm sure this battle is going to end sometime, guys…seriously, it's beginning to feel like I'm watching a battle in Dragonball Z, or something…dragging on for eons -_- LOL But at least it's entertaining…right? Thanks to all my dedicated readers and to those of you have added my story as a favorite, signed up for update alerts, and wrote me wonderful reviews :) I appreciate all of you, and you make the writing of this story even more enjoyable. Now, on with the tale!

**Chapter 15**

Youko stood only a mere ten feet away from Hiei and his katana. "Well, well, so, Shuichi meant something to you after all. Tell me, what interest could a human body possibly hold for you, a full-fledged demon?"

The sneering look on his contemptuous face was enough to anger Hiei. "_Kurama_," Hiei began, emphasizing the name, "was twice the demon you'll ever be! But I'm not here to talk to you. I'm here to kill you!" he snarled.

"Oh, and kill Shuichi along the way?" Youko asked dubiously. "I highly doubt that."

"Don't. He would have death before enslavement. He wouldn't stoop as low as you did, living off someone else like a parasite!"

Youko growled, leaping forward with a rose whip.

Hiei side stepped, easily avoiding the attack. "You'll have to be quicker than that."

Youko continued his onslaught, Hiei dodging each with ease.

Yusuke sat, observing the sudden war that was now waging in front of him. He didn't know if he should just sit there or help one of them. But which one? _"Duh, Yusuke, Hiei of course!"_ he thought. _"Alright, here I go!"_ He stood up and began sprinting to where Hiei and Youko busy trying to maim one another.

"Stay back, Detective! This is my fight, understand?" he said between parries.

Yusuke stumbled, facefaulting on the hard Makai ground, dust surrounding him as it whooshed up from the impact of his body. "What the hell?" he mumbled into the dirt. Yusuke sat up, brushing the dirt from his shoulders, face, and hair. Most of it went airborne and simply resettled where it had been brushed from. Ignoring this, Yusuke looked around, determined not to simply sit on his ass. His spied Kaijimbo, all but forgotten, still tethered by Youko's vines. The teen shrugged his shoulders, bracing his hands on his knees as he stood. He may as well try to get some information out of their captive, at least.

Youko advanced on Hiei with his rose whip, backing him up against the woods. Hiei noticed this too late. Bright purple flowered vines shot out of the forest; at the center of each flower was a hungry, carnivorous looking mouth. Hiei jumped in the air, trying to avoid them, but three latched onto his legs, sinking their teeth into his skin painfully. Hiei grunted, and swung his katana down at them. He managed to sever one, but the other two dragged him back to the ground. Hiei looked around quickly, finding that several other sharp-toothed plants were headed his way.

"Those are heat-seeking carnivorous flowers," Youko said, drolly, as if discussing the weather. They will seek out whatever has the highest temperature in the area. Considering your fiery nature, all of them will come after you."

"Son of a bitch," Hiei growled.

Youko smirked.

Hiei's head turned back and forth as well as it could with his chin pressed against the ground. Several vines slithered quickly toward him, securing him to the ground. Realizing he was confined, Hiei struggled, trying desperately to break free from the plant bondage. They held firm.

Youko looked quite pleased with himself as Hiei struggled, growling loudly. "My, what a compromising situation you've found yourself in." Youko stalked around Hiei, assessing his prey. "I suppose I can see why Shuichi was so interested in you," he purred. He paused behind Hiei, and knelt on his hands and knees, straddling the fire youkai. Hiei stiffened beneath him, eliciting a throaty chuckle from Youko. He bent his head low, soft silver hair trickling over Hiei's neck, causing him to shiver. Youko swiped his tongue slowly and sensuously over Hiei's neck.

Hiei growled, thrusting his head back into Youko's face. Youko howled in fury, jumping off his prey. He wiped his lip, finding that the back of his hand was wet with blood. He licked it off carelessly, but his eyes burned in outrage. He thought he heard a small chuckle in the back of his mind somewhere. His eyes pierced through Hiei. A small, pitiful demon like that would not get away with making a fool of him.

He brought his temper in check and sauntered over to Hiei's side, gazing into the defiant crimson eyes. "I suppose you really have become a demon traitor. That's what everyone called Shuichi, you know. Of course you know," he said waving his hand. "You two were ever so close, after all. But you loved him, a mere human. I may have been trapped within, but he was not me, could never amount to what I am."

"Hn. Spare me. If you're going to kill me, get it over with already," Hiei said contemptuously, glaring at Youko with pure hatred in his eyes. "But spare me your voice."

Youko looked at him, a calculating look in his eyes. Then he smiled, baring his fangs. "Yes, you would want me to kill you, wouldn't you? Fire demons mate for life, after all. And now poor Shuichi is gone forever." Youko felt glee rushing through him as he saw the anger burning in Hiei's eyes. "It must be a terrible feeling to watch your mate sacrifice his life for you and being unable to do anything about it…" He trailed off, gauging Hiei's reaction.

Hiei was incredibly still, unbelievably so, his eyes boring into the ground, mouth slightly agape.

"Yes, I thought maybe you didn't know, didn't fully understand. Perhaps no one understood the way foolish Shuichi's mind worked but me. After all, I've been inside for seventeen long years. We became quite well acquainted. He gave me free reign so that I would defeat Kaijimbo. He didn't want you to die, and he knew he couldn't defeat the holy man. Look at it this way, at least I granted part of his last dying wish."

Hiei looked up, eyes mystified and agonized at the same time. Youko licked his lips. The feeling of breaking one so completely was a thrill he lived for. It was the ultimate rush.

Youko stood up. "I'm sorry, but I really must kill you now. It's nothing personal. Only, Kurama deserves to suffer inside. He will see me kill you, knowing he can do nothing to stop me. And he will be overcome with guilt and self-loathing for eternity. His soul will be so dark by the time I finally die, after thousands of years of self-inflicted cruelty unto it, that it will be barely recognizable when it reaches the Reikai. And the best part is that your death won't even matter. Who will miss you, a Forbidden Child? Your own people tried to kill you themselves, I understand. And now I, who used to be a part of your lover, will finish what they could not."

Hiei barely felt the rush of ki emitted from Youko, barely felt the flesh eating plants bite into him savagely, barely felt the flow of blood that was leaking from him to the ground. And then suddenly he felt everything, and anger boiled through him. He struggled madly and shouted, "Kurama, if you can hear me, don't you dare blame yourself for this! If you do, I won't associate with you even in the afterworld! Hate the insufferable bastard who consumed your life seventeen years ago, the same one who has once again consumed you! Hate him, _him_!"

/

Kurama stirred. It was dark and felt strangely hollow. So this was how Youko felt. He supposed he couldn't blame him for wanting out. And he'd always known in the end that Youko would overcome him. At least this way it had come to some good. Hiei would be safe.

_"Kurama, if you can hear me, don't you dare blame yourself for this! If you do, I won't associate with you even in the afterworld! Hate the insufferable bastard who consumed your life seventeen years ago, the same one who has once again consumed you! Hate him, him!"_

Kurama jumped. Hiei! He'd heard Hiei! He never thought he'd hear his voice again. He suddenly thought about the words instead of concentrating on the euphoric feeling he felt from the simple sound of it. Blame himself for what?

He glanced outside, through Youko. What he saw made him cringe. Hiei, strapped to the ground, flesh eating flowered vines wrapped around him, feeding on him, spilling is life blood. He—no, Youko, he corrected—advanced on Hiei. Those plants on him…he recognized them! They would kill him! Hiei would be dead. It would all be for nothing. The end of the story would be same.

"No, that fool Shuichi is too much of a fool to hate me. Trust me, he'll only hate himself," Youko sneered.

Kurama burned with fury. Fury at the sight of Hiei helpless, fury at Youko for doing this to his mate, fury at himself for allowing Hiei to be put in such a predicament. He hadn't thought Youko would have any interest in Hiei…unless he didn't. Kurama realized in shock that Youko was only punishing him for not giving him control all those years ago when Youko had planned that he would. He knew he had given his life to keep Hiei alive, and this was the ultimate, the most cruel, punishment he could devise.

"As much as I would love to sit here and watch to die slowly, I think I really must get going. Do send my regards to King Enma." He raised his rose whip, readying to attack with fatal final blows.

Kurama watched as Hiei never closed his eyes, but only stared defiantly as Youko. Kurama felt his ki rising—something that should have been impossible. It rose quickly and washed through him, like the tide breaking onto the shore. He felt refreshed; he felt strong; he felt dangerous. This is something he would not allow. It was not Hiei's fate to die at the hands of one like Youko.

/

Hiei stared, refusing to give Youko any satisfaction by showing an ounce of fear. He braced himself for the coming blow. Suddenly, Youko backed off, stumbling.

"Impossible," Youko murmured. "It's not possible! Stay in there, damn it! This is my time; you had yours!" Youko glimmered, his image flickering to that of Kurama and then back to Youko.

Hiei lied, staring in amazement at the scene unfolding before him. In a rush, he felt Kurama's ki flow over him like a breath of sweet air as the form eventually settled on Kurama's.

Kurama looked around, dazed. His eyes fell and fought to focus on the small, black blob on the ground he knew was Hiei. He reached out and felt for his mate's ki, feeling it was strong. Youko had not won. "Hiei," he whispered. "Thank Inari." With that, he fell toward the ground. Hiei quickly burned through the vines holding him, feeling freshly energized, and caught Kurama in his arms before he hit the hard ground. He checked his face, but found he was unconscious. But he was here, in his arms, once again. It felt like that was all that mattered. __

2nd A/N: Sorry this chapter was a little shorter than the others, but this is where I felt it should stop. I hope it didn't feel too rushed and that you all enjoyed! In case anyone is wondering where Yusuke is during all this…he's questioning Kaijimbo, in his own unique, Yusuke way, and was completely ignorant to everything that took place XD. Sounds like Yusuke, right? Once again, sorry for the delay. I want to get these chapters right, so I didn't want to rush through them (and here I'm worried it felt rushed -_-;). Please review, and as always, thank you so much for reading! I'm honored that so many people have read my work and enjoy it! You guys really inspire me :D_  
><em>


	16. Chapter 16 Nightmare

Author's Note: I'm so happy it's finally time for this chapter! :D If anyone remembers back when (a few chapters ago, I guess) I said I had started writing a chapter but realized it wasn't time for it yet, this was it. I'm so excited, because it's just been sitting here teasing me to be finished :) I hope you enjoy reading this one as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 16**

Blood. So much blood. It painted the walls. It saturated the carpet. Kurama's mouth hung agape, and his eyes widened in horror. His vision was completely red, his nostrils filled with the smell of the red liquid that pooled around his feet, and his tongue tasted the coppery substance, licking it from his coated fingers. Kurama wanted to gag, but the hot liquid passed down his throat unhindered. Delicious. Human blood was best, a delicacy, really. Kurama's mind waged war against itself—the taste was revolting and intoxicating at the same time. He licked his fingers again, slowly, enjoying the way it tickled his taste buds.

Then he saw it, a heap on the floor he had not noticed before—a body. He hadn't had time to consider where the blood had originated from; he had been too in shock. But this…his mind couldn't wrap itself around the vision before him—Shiori, lying on the floor, broken and mangled before him. He tried to look away, but he was forced to keep looking, to keep seeing. It was horrific. She lay on her back, her legs doubled unnaturally beneath her limp body. One foot was slippered. A hand rested on her stomach, the other close to her side. Her clothes were torn, ripped, animalist claw marks marring her body—at her chest and neck. The neck was clearly the fatal wound. His eyes fell on her chest again and he noted it rose and fell, only slightly, though. Afraid of what he would find, his eyes flicked to her face.

Her cheeks were pale, and her lips parted and trembling. Her hair was torn from its normally neat bun, the strands haloing her face. His gaze shifted to her eyes. Tears streaked her face. Her eyes bore into him, pleading. His sensitive ears heard a faint whisper. "…ichi. Shuichi." Her trembling hand reached out to him. "I love you."

"Kaasan!" Kurama tried to run to her, but his body wouldn't obey. Suddenly, he started to walk toward her, and he thanked the gods or whoever was out there that he would be able to help her. Reaching her side, he glanced down, taking her form in. Softly, he knelt down next to her and put a hand on her head. "You'll be alright, Kaasan. I'm going to take care of you." The hand on her head gripped her hair tightly and leaned her head back. Then, before Kurama's own eyes, his other arm picked itself up, brought itself back down, and slashed his mother's neck again.

"NOOOOOO!" Kurama screamed out, but the scream never physically left his lips.

Shiori's eyes widened, shocked. When her head fell back to the ground, it rolled limply. The life had left her eyes and was replaced with a glassy sheen. She didn't move again.

Kurama leaned down and bent over the form before him. Slowly, sensually, he licked his mother's neck, lapping at the gaping wound. It had been so long since he'd fed on a human. The smell and taste pushed him past his limits of control, and he leaned over the body, savagely sinking his teeth into his prey. He tore through skin, sinew, and muscle. Bone snapped. He glorified in the taste that filled his every sense.

Every fiber of Kurama's being longed to rip his own throat out. How could he murder his mother, the only person who had ever truly cared for him…one of the few people he had ever truly loved? Kurama stood up and rubbed his hand against his cheek. Warm, sticky liquid stuck to his face. He inserted one finger in his mouth and sucked. Warm blood coursed across his tongue and down his throat. He turned and froze. Youko. Youko was in the room. He cursed, longing for the strength to rip him to shreds. Then he realized he was alone. It was a mirror; he was Youko. And he had killed his mother.

Snapping awake, Kurama jumped, looking around wildly. Sweat covered his face, permeated his clothes. His palms were slick in the lush grass he lay on. He gripped at it frantically. He tried to breathe and couldn't. There was no oxygen. It felt like his lungs were going to implode. He heard someone yelling his name, but he couldn't concentrate on the voice. Where was his mother? What had that sadistic bastard done to her? Did he do it? Was he really his mother's killer? So many questions went through his head that he couldn't think straight. Suddenly, one voice rang out above all the others. He didn't think he actually heard it; it was inside of him. Youko. _"It will happen, Shuichi. Your poor mother who worked all these years by herself to take care of you. It's really quite ungrateful of you. But her blood will be delicious. We will have it. And then, when I have drank her dry…I believe your lover will make a fine dessert."_

"No," Kurama rasped, drawing in harsh breaths. "You…stay…away…from…them." The redhead coughed violently.

Far away, a voice Kurama did not hear sounded, "Damn it, Hiei, what the hell is going on?" Yusuke asked.

Hiei looked just as unnerved as Yusuke. Something was definitely wrong with Kurama. He wouldn't even respond to them. His green eyes were too bright, and his breaths were too sharp. Even though he knew he needed to act quickly, he hesitated, debating his decision. He finished debating; he was afraid of what he might find in Kurama's mind, but even more afraid of what would happen to Kurama if he did nothing. He ripped the cloth from his Jagan; the eye beneath glowed a warm violet. He closed his eyes, letting his third eye work. Gently, he entered Kurama's mind.

Kurama's mind was like a wild storm. He had never seen a mind so confused, so wild, so lost, in such disarray, so unlike Kurama. Hiei felt his mind carefully, looking for Kurama's essence. He finally found him, huddled in a dark corner, staring at blood-covered hands, tears streaming down his face. He looked up at Hiei, and for the first time in his life, Hiei was scared. Scared that whatever had happened to Kurama, he might not come back to him.

"Don't come closer, Hiei. Don't. I…I'll kill you if you do. I won't be able to stop myself. Please…."

Hiei stopped momentarily, but then carefully took another step. It looked like a very short distance to Kurama, but space was always skewed in the mind. What should have taken him only a ten or so paces in reality, took him hundreds. Kurama had set himself to farthest reaches of his mind he could manage, to terrain that was normally uninhabited; a place most people didn't even know existed in their minds. All the while, Kurama begged Hiei to turn back.

Hiei crossed the dark space to Kurama and knelt down next to him. "Kurama, you have to take me there. To the place that made you this way. Show me."

The look on his lover's face tore at his heart. Kurama's green eyes pleaded with him as he spoke shakily, "I can't…Hiei, don't make me see it again. Don't make me go back. I don't want it to be real. I've already lost her…I can't lose you, too. Please, Hiei, don't you understand? You're all I have left," he whispered. "Don't take it away."

Hiei, thoroughly confused, embraced his fox. Despite his larger size, he felt very small and fragile in Hiei's arms. He pushed him back slightly, keeping his hands on his shoulders. Leaning forward, he kissed him on the lips gently. "We have to."

Standing, he took Kurama by the hand, and leading him like a child, searched for the most chaotic part in his mind. He found it easily—the eye of the storm. It was a different color from the rest of Kurama's mind, a terrible, terrifying bright red. He stopped short, Kurama's hand tugging slightly, searching for an escape, and looked down. Water. Blood-stained water, circling the area. On the other side of the water, a thick forest. Kurama's mind's way of trying to make the area inaccessible. There would be no way to remove it. Kurama would have pass through everything he had set up in an effort to block away the memories—though Hiei had a feeling that these memories were not real in the physical world, but only existed inside Kurama's mind.

Hiei reached out with his ki. He growled, sensing Youko's signature all over the area. The fire demon placed one booted foot in the water, crinkling his nose at the smell of the human blood flowing through it. He turned, eyes meeting Kurama's. "Come with me. It will be alright, I promise." He cringed as he lied to his partner. He was going to make Kurama face his worst fears, make him relive the nightmare within. But it was the only way to get past it, the only way for Kurama to take back his mind and return to him. And so, he had no regrets about the lie. Even if Kurama never forgave him, he was fine with that. As long as he was no longer broken and scared and shut away from everything that made him the bright person that had been able to crawl beneath Hiei's skin, there was no way he could have any regrets.

Timidly, Kurama joined him. The water was waist deep, the bottom muddy, sucking at their shoes, making each step more difficult than the last. Hiei felt something brush against his leg and tried his best to ignore it. Kurama was nothing if not thorough and complex. He had never seen such an advanced mental defense system. They didn't speak, but just kept wading endlessly. He had no idea how wide this river truly was. Hiei finally reached the other side, and Kurama's hand grasped his more tightly. He looked back at his mate, nodding reassuringly. Kurama hesitated, but nodded back, lifting himself onto the shore. They walked the few paces to edge of the wood, but the forest was so dense, Hiei had no idea how they were supposed to proceed. He looked up at Kurama, waiting patiently.

Kurama's fist clenched by his side, but he raised it slowly, pressing his hand gently but firmly against the bark of the tree in front of him. The giant forest receded slowly, spreading apart, clearing a small path. Even the path was dangerous and wild, though. Roots stuck up through the ground precariously; thorn bushes grew high. It was eerier than any real forest ever could be, and certainly more treacherous.

Hiei looked up at Kurama, meeting his frightened gaze. "Let's go. We're together; I won't leave you."

Kurama said nothing but nodded his head slowly. Together, keeping pace with one another in perfect synchronization, they stepped into the wild growth. Hiei looked down at his wrist as, almost immediately, a vine wrapped around his wrist. He gazed at Kurama, where a large thorn bush had wound a branch around his arm. Kurama shook it off absent mindedly, tearing his clothing and skin. If Kurama felt anything, he did not show it. Hiei followed his lead, shaking it off. The vine slunk back into the patch it had come from.

Kurama, noting the curious look on Hiei's face, answered simply, "I don't want you to see what I'm capable of. I don't want to remember. We may not be able to get through."

Hiei stared ahead steadfastly. A root snaked its way around his ankle, and he cut it with his katana. It fell away, shrieking, something Hiei had certainly not been expecting. Kurama cringed slightly. "You always were able to easily break down my defenses, Hiei," he said with a ghost of a smile on his face.

Hiei stared, amazed all over again at the complexity of his mate. "If I asked you to remove them all, could you?" he asked.

Kurama shook his head. "I'm only protecting you. I'm not the person you think I am."

"What are you afraid of?" Hiei asked quietly.

The thickness of the forest felt like it was closing in. "Losing you forever. Killing you," Kurama whispered.

Hiei looked at him, shocked. "You would never do that. I do know you, Kurama."

Kurama shook his head, red locks waving. "You don't know what I'm capable of. But you will soon," he said, haunted. He raised a hand, pointing. "There. See the monster I truly am."

Hiei looked up. Sure enough, the forest cleared. He stepped into what looked like Kurama's bedroom, with a few critical exceptions which interrupted the normality of the appearance. There was blood everywhere—human blood, he noted as he sniffed. Then he saw the human the blood had come from. On the floor lay Kurama's human mother, brutally mauled and dead.

Next to him, Kurama dropped, bringing his knees close and grabbing his hair nearest his scalp. "It was me, Hiei! I killed her!" he exclaimed hysterically. He brought his quaking hands, now covered in blood, in front of his face. "Why?" his voice rasped. He turned forlorn eyes on Hiei. "It will be you next! I've seen it. You can't be with me anymore. Don't you see?"

Hiei rushed to his frantic lover's side. "Kurama!" he yelled. "Get a hold of yourself. This isn't you! You didn't do this! You love Shiori; you've proven that countless times by putting your own life on the line for her sake. You know who this really was. This was Youko."

Kurama put his head on his knees, sob wracking his frame. "Youko, Shuichi, Kurama…what does it matter? We're all the same. We're all together in this. I can never escape him; he can never escape me."

Hiei growled. Something had to be done; he wasn't going to get anywhere coddling Kurama. He had to see the fool he was being. Drawing his fist back, he hit Kurama in the jaw with all his might.

Kurama recoiled, grabbing his cheek. Stunned eyes fell on Hiei's panting form. "Hiei…" he began.

Hiei straightened and held a hand up. "Now that I have your attention, I have every intention of showing what an idiot you're being. Don't you remember what you told me? You are not Youko. You are not Shuichi. You are simply you. Kurama is Kurama. Kurama loves his human mother. Kurama is not human, but at the same time is not demon. Kurama is one of the most caring people I have ever known, almost to the point of foolishness, and hold's all life in high esteem. I know the person I fell in love with," Hiei finished softly. He walked over to Kurama, laying his hand over his lover's heart. He looked up, locking his crimson eyes with Kurama's green ones. "A long time ago, you saved me by showing me compassion, friendship, and love. Let me save you." He stood, pulling Kurama up with him. "Look at your hands."

Kurama obeyed, a little afraid, but was shocked to find no blood covered them.

"Let's go back," Hiei said.

Kurama nodded.

/

Kurama's eyes blinked open. His gaze fell on a starry night sky. He sat up, rubbing his head. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. Hiei was next to him, also just now sitting up. Kurama felt a rush of emotion wash over him. Shaking, he laid his hand over Hiei's. "Hiei…thank you. For everything."

Hiei smiled slowly back at him, covering Kurama's hand with his free one. It still felt slightly awkward to show so much emotion, but he had decided Kurama was going to be the one he would not allow himself to wear a mask in front of.

The moment was interrupted, and each slid away from each other a bit as Yusuke ran over, waving his hand in the air. "About damn time!" he exclaimed, a huge smile on his face. His relief was easy to read. "While you two were snoozing, I got some pretty interesting information from our old friend Kaijimbo."

Yusuke's red knuckles affirmed exactly how he had acquired the information.

Hiei glanced cautiously at Kurama out of the corner of his eyes. _"Can you handle this right now?"_ he asked, concern in his message.

Kurama simply nodded his head.

Hiei stood swiftly. "Take us to him, Detective."

2nd A/N: Well, I have to admit, I didn't think ordeal would take up the entire chapter, but I can't say I regret that it did, because it was so much fun to write! :D Hiei's and Kurama's characters both took turns we're not used to seeing, but hopefully everyone is fine with this. To me, this shows their relationship building, giving everything to the other. They're not hiding anymore behind a stoic mask or sarcasm like people tend to do around others. I think everyone does this on some level, but your lover is someone you never have to hide from. I hope this chapter was as entertaining and character revealing for you as I attempted to make it. Please review and let me know your thoughts. Till next time. ~venusgirl


End file.
